Broken Arrow and Lost Canary
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: AU after 3x09. After being defeated by Ra's, Oliver is forced to desperate measures to stop him and he gains unexpected allies to do so and someone he never thought he would see ever again.
1. Prologue

**Something that had been nagging in my mind and I wanted to at least let it out and get it started. AU after 3x09, although the events with Brick will be the same until Oliver returns.**

**If you're surprised that Talia helps Oliver stop Ra's, well, if I recall, Talia is kind of on the odds with Ra's, she hates him for who he is as Ra's but loves him as her father, although I will lean onto the former and the reason why she is helping Oliver, will be explained soon.**

**Some things to get straight, I don't plan on making Felicity or the rest of the gang as annoying as they were in the show, although they won't behave well at first and Oliver will call them out on it before they come around. There might be a lot of bashing of Felicity but I'm not going to make her as bad as she was back in the show.**

**Not for fans of Olicity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver climbed to the mountaintop before reaching to the place where Sarab and Nyssa were.

"Remove your shirt." Sarab ordered as Oliver took off his jacket and then his shirt before going to the weapons stand, where he picked up two swords.

"I was eleven years old, when I killed my first man." Ra's said as he stood at the edge of the cliff. "I remember the look on his face, when the light went out behind his eyes. Such a sudden change, almost imperceptible. Between life and death. And I felt ashamed. I had stolen from that man the most precious gift of all… life. But I also felt something else." He said as Nyssa took off his cape. "Pride. Because I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do ill against my family. And I realized what I had done was necessary." He took off his shirt. "You see, I had replaced evil with death." Ra's turned around, facing Oliver, with one hand behind. "And this is what the League exists to do. And I have killed several thousands more men since then and the world is better off for it."

"You've taken your last life." Oliver sneered.

"No." Ra's shook his head. "You have lived your last day." He said smugly. "We are ready."

"I am envious of you." Nyssa told Oliver. "You will see her before I do."

"You're unarmed." Oliver pointed out as he neared Ra's.

"I'll take your blades once you're through with them." Ra's told him confidently.

Ra's punched Oliver, who wildly swung with his swords but Ra's dodged before he kicked Oliver in the leg as he grunted as Ra's got behind Oliver. Oliver rushed at Ra's but Ra's sidestepped and Oliver attacked again but Ra's managed to disarm him of one of the swords in his hands and kicked him in the leg, causing for him to kneel.

Oliver got up and attacked again but Ra's used his sword to block and he dodged and blocked all of Oliver's attacks before he kicked Oliver in the leg again as he knelt down. Oliver tried to attack once more but Ra's kicked him down. Oliver got up and tried to go for Ra's leg but Ra's jumped back as they fenced once more and Ra's grabbed Oliver by his hand before slicing him across his wrist. Oliver attacked again but Ra's effortlessly blocked and dodged without breaking a sweat before he kicked Oliver back and neared the sword to his throat, forcing him to the edge of the cliff. "You should take pride, you survived longer than most."

Oliver knocked Ra's sword away and disarmed him, forcing him to kneel down as he grabbed Ra's by his wrist but Ra's dodged and got up again, grabbing Oliver's sword by the blade before he poked Oliver in the throat as he choked out. Ra's stabbed Oliver in the hip and then hit him in the face, causing for him to kneel. "Don't be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all. We can only evade it so long. Consider this an honorable exit." Ra's stabbed Oliver in the chest as his mouth started to fill with blood and Ra's started to pray for Oliver in Arabic as Oliver's life flashed in front of him.

* * *

_Robert was with Oliver in the cavern on Lian Yu, pleading him to right his wrongs…_

* * *

_Oliver and Moira embraced each other…_

* * *

_Thea hugged Oliver on the stairwell…_

* * *

Ra's kicked Oliver off the cliff as he impaled the sword on the rock and walked away…

* * *

As Oliver's body was lying on the rocks below the cliff, a young woman in black cape approached him as she sighed. "Oliver, I'm so disappointed in you …"

* * *

When Oliver came to, he groaned in pain, touching his chest only to see that the wound where he had been stabbed by Ra's, suddenly wasn't there anymore. In fact, none of the scars he had received since the Gambit, were on his body anymore.

"What… how…"

"You're lucky I found you in time." A familiar female voice with an Eastern accent said as Oliver turned his head to see a woman with dark brown hair and wearing black leather suit. "The cold did help as well for me to nurse you back to health."

"Talia…" Oliver said, not understanding. "What—"

"I have been following you since I've heard about Miss Lance's demise." Talia explained. "I must say, you've lost the sight of who you once were. If it hadn't been for that fact, you would have killed my father. Truth be told, I wanted him dead many times. He died the moment he tasted the pit the first time. Every time he returned, he had become more crazed, more hateful, losing the sight of who he once was."

"Father?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"I never told you my real name back in Russia, did I? It's Talia al Ghul."

"You're Ra's al Ghul's daughter." Oliver realized.

"And Nyssa's older half-sister." A familiar voice said, much to Oliver's surprise as he widened his eyes to see…

"Sara? But… you're…"

"…dead? I suppose we're both too stubborn to die." Sara explained.

"What… how…" Oliver was lost for words, still delirious.

"Well… it's a long story, Ollie." Sara explained.

* * *

**_Two months ago, Starling City_**

_"What are you doing here?" The Canary asked, not understanding before to her shock, Thea fired three arrows in quick succession, shooting Sara in the chest as she stumbled back and the next thing she remembered, was falling into the abyss…_

* * *

_She felt nothing but emptiness… endless abyss… no sounds… no light… just silent desolation of darkness… suddenly, she saw light, something pulling her towards it. She didn't know why but she felt drawn towards it as she felt arms holding her hands, pulling her back…_

* * *

_Sara was pulled back from the pool of emerald liquid as she felt her chest fill with pain, like if her lungs were full of sand as she gasped for air and she fell down on the ground, shaking around, screaming, like a feral animal in pain, cold on her bare skin as Talia held her arms, holding Sara down, who was screaming ferociously and felt pain on her chest and in her neck, her throat on fire as she coughed out the liquid, yet she could feel rejuvenated but she had to cough it out of her lungs and fill it with fresh air as Sara coughed out until she breathed out normally and then she trembled, feeling cold on her bare skin, realizing she was naked before someone put a blanket around her._

_"I know it's not easy to come back like that. But deep breaths… it'll pass." _

_Sara looked at the woman, who was helping her, the accent same as Nyssa and the facial features similar…_

_"You… you're…" Sara was lost for words. She knew who it was but right now, her mind was puzzled, memories and thoughts scattered around, confused, since the last thing she remembered was Thea… suddenly she stepped back and curled to the ball, naked as the blanket fell off her._

_"It's alright. It's alright." Talia assured her._

_"I… I… I'm dead… I was dead…" Sara said, confused._

_"You were supposed to die. Yet… I believe that fate has other plans for you and Mr. Queen." Talia said as Sara widened her eyes._

_"What?" Sara asked._

_"There are many things I need to catch you up on." Talia explained._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"I was dead for two months." Sara admitted. "And it was… quite a shock. To learn what has happened since then. What were you thinking, challenging Ra's to a duel?"

"Sara, I had to do it. If I hadn't at least tried, he would've come after Thea. I don't know if you know but she was…"

"…brainwashed." Sara interrupted Oliver, nodding. "I figured as much. That look in her eyes, I've seen it before. Vitura?"

Oliver nodded. "Malcolm drugged her and used a video of Thea killing you to leverage me into challenging Ra's to the duel."

Sara sighed. "Of course he did."

"I was so stupid to believe Thea and she was with Malcolm the whole time." Oliver groaned.

"Don't beat yourself. We all have our blind spots." Sara assured him, her hand on his breast.

"The pit… it brought you back to life?" Oliver asked as Sara nodded.

"That's how Ra's was able to live for centuries. And that's how it healed your injuries." Sara explained.

Oliver sighed, trying to let everything sink in. As soon as he was able to gather his thoughts, he turned to his former mentor. "Why? I challenged your father to duel. I defied him. And yet you saved my life?"

"You were on verge of death. And truth be told, you were one of my best students and I grew fond of you, like a son." Talia explained. "I did my best to nurse you back but ultimately, I had to use some of the waters from the pit. But you were a fool to give into Merlyn's terms."

"He had a video of Thea killing Sara, if I had sold him to the League, he would've used it!" Oliver snapped.

"And he would have killed Thea as well as she was supposed to pay the price for his crimes." Talia nodded.

"Ollie. Ra's al Ghul is one of the most dangerous men that has ever walked the face of the Earth. You're lucky that you were barely alive, when Talia found you." Sara explained.

Oliver sighed, considering as he turned to Talia. "Why did you help her too? Not that I'm not grateful but I don't understand why?"

"Let's just say that I believe that fate has other plans for both of you, which require both of you alive." Talia said cryptically as Oliver rubbed his face, trying to process.

"How long were you alive? And how long was I—"

"Me? Few weeks." Sara said. "And I needed some time to process recent events. You… she brought you here two days ago, not long after Ra's threw you off the cliff."

"Get some rest. We'll have a lot of catching up to do in the morning. I'll bring some wood and go hunt for food." Talia said as she walked away as Oliver and Sara stared at each other.

"This has to be strange, right?" Sara said, smiling as Oliver shook his head.

"We buried you." Oliver said. "Me, Laurel, Roy, John and Felicity… we mourned for you."

"And Dad?" Sara asked. "Does he—"

"We didn't tell him that you died." Oliver said. "Laurel… she thought it would break him, if you consider the heart condition."

Sara nodded, remembering when she and Laurel came to visit him few months ago. "You should've told him."

"Maybe." Oliver nodded. "But we didn't want to break his heart." Then he and Sara smiled at each other and stared, lot of unsaid words between them exchanged just by looking at each other before Oliver spoke up. "Letting you go… it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Maybe _the_ hardest thing so far."

"As much as it was for me to leave you after I tried to kill Roy." Sara admitted. "I had convinced myself that I was too deep in the darkness to be anywhere near you or anyone else. But… when I came back, I realized… I had been on my own for so long, I was so used to being in it, I didn't want to face the fact that I could come back to light. I just found myself unable to be like you and rather than try, I ran, like a coward. If I could take back what happened back then and stay, I would."

"I don't blame you." Oliver said as he held her hands before they kissed. "I've been there too. I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either." Sara said as they laid down as Oliver took off Sara's shirt and they started to make out.

* * *

Later in the morning, Oliver got up, slowly pulling away from Sara, who had her arms around Oliver's chest and he was still getting used to seeing their bodies without their scars as he put on his pants and looked outside the window as he considered. What has become of Starling City in his absence? How are Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Laurel and Quentin doing?

Then, he saw Talia, in her hood, walking towards the cabin, accompanied by an Asian woman that Oliver recognized.

"Tatsu?" Oliver whispered.

"She helped me too." Sara nodded as Talia and Tatsu entered.

"Oliver." Tatsu said as she hugged him. "I'm glad to see that you survived."

"I'm glad to see you too." Oliver said. "Maseo—"

"I know." Tatsu nodded, looking sad. "I know what you're thinking but it's not Maseo anymore. He did help us bring you here but Sarab follows the will of Ra's al Ghul."

"Sarab is just a name that Ra's calls him. He's still your husband." Oliver said.

"It's not that simple, Ollie." Sara sighed. "It's like with Bratva. '_I have no family. I have no home. I have no name._' The League wants you to cut all ties to your past, although, not everyone does."

"Like you." Oliver said, turning to her.

"Maseo blames himself for what happened." Tatsu explained.

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault." Oliver assured her.

"The line between grief and guilt is a thin one." Tatsu said. "Sometimes, death is preferable to the agony of life."

"You have no idea…" Sara sighed, remembering when she poisoned herself, rather than return to the League, when she came back home after Nyssa had poisoned Laurel.

"We must be ready though. If my father's men have not discovered Oliver's body, they will look for him." Talia said as she looked outside the window. "You need to hide, now."

* * *

Few moments later, a small group of the League's assassins entered, accompanied by Maseo.

"The tracks lead here and the fire is fresh." One of the assassins said.

"Queen is still alive." Maseo said as he looked around and found Tatsu's shoes under the bed, realizing what happened and that they were hiding. "But no one is here."

The assassins were about to leave, when they heard creaking as Oliver tried to leave as he froze as Maseo got a glimpse of him, causing for the assassins to be on alert.

"Brothers, we should go." Maseo insisted.

One of the assassins checked behind the curtain and saw Tatsu, widening his eyes. "Traitor!"

Tatsu blocked with her katana as the assassin attempted to slash her with his sword. Maseo punched one of the assassins and cut him across his chest, while Talia threw two knives, hitting two assassins in the throats as Oliver and Sara threw shurikens, killing the two remaining assassins.

Later, Maseo and Talia went out, burying the bodies before they returned back.

Oliver put on his jacket as Maseo entered. "Well, it's done. Bodies will not be found."

"OK, Maseo, I get you wanting to go back before but that was before." Oliver said. "When Ra's finds out that you betrayed the League—"

Maseo pulled out a knife and cut himself on his neck, to Oliver's, Sara's and Tatsu's shock.

"Maseo…" Tatsu whispered.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Oliver demanded.

"I didn't. You did." Maseo explained. "In a successful attempt to escape."

Oliver held Maseo's hand as he was about to leave. "Or you could just come back to Starling City with me."

"He won't." Sara said.

Maseo shook Oliver's hand off as he walked away, while Talia sighed. "There's no helping him, Oliver. My father's hold on him is too strong. Like I told you, all members of the League sever all their ties to the past. Your friend may still be deep down there… but Sarab is stronger than Maseo Yamashiro."

Tatsu's eyes were getting wet as her husband left the cabin.

Oliver then turned to Talia. "Why are you helping us against your father?"

Talia sighed. "The father I once loved, is dead, Oliver. He died a long time ago. My father had groomed me and my sister to the mantle of the Demon since childhood but then I realized… he would never have proclaimed either of us as an heir. He would never allow a woman to become his successor. While the League is sworn to replace evil with death, my father's reason had become corrupted and innocent people became unnecessary casualties to his cause. He used to have honor… and knew compassion…" Oliver noticed the look in her eyes.

"But, he had become a ruthless, heartless monster that cares little for his own family. If either me or my sister had been killed, he wouldn't punish the responsible party for his love because he is incapable of love but because of obligation of the League. It's not my father anymore. My sister has only failed to see it. Like I said, the pit in Nanda Parbat had corrupted him. He died the moment he tasted the waters. The only reason neither you or Sara have lost your sanity, is because I found purer Lazarus pit." Oliver stared at her before nodding, seeing her point. "It's not my father anymore. It's a monster. And I think we all know how to stop monsters. Because you failed to kill him, he will come for you. And your sister."

"I can't beat Ra's." Oliver said. "I've already tried."

"You couldn't before. But I'll make sure you're ready." Talia said. "And I think we can all agree that the Magician needs to pay for his crimes."

Sara nodded. "To defeat Ra's al Ghul, you must think like him. Be like him."

* * *

For the following three weeks, Talia and Tatsu trained Oliver and Sara, helping them improve their fighting skills and teaching Oliver swordfight. It was intense and merciless and during the training, Oliver received fresh scars, which quickly replaced the ones he had received throughout the last seven years as Sara helped Oliver improve his stick fighting skills.

* * *

Oliver was fencing with Talia with swords as they both had clothes wet because of sweat.

"Getting tired already?" Talia joked. "You used to have more stamina, I hope you haven't grown old, Oliver."

"Not even by long shot." Oliver said with fire in his tone as he attacked Talia again and she blocked his sword.

"No mercy, no hesitation, no remorse, otherwise, you're dead already." Talia said as she attempted to cut Oliver's head off but Oliver dodged as the blade scratched his cheek. Talia struck from above but Oliver blocked before Talia attempted to strike him again but Oliver grabbed her by her arm and flipped her over his back as he knelt down and neared the blade to her throat. "Impressive."

* * *

Oliver and Sara were exchanging strikes with their escrima sticks as Sara smirked. She attempted to strike Oliver but Oliver jumped back before kicking Sara in her stomach as she fell down. Sara rolled back as Oliver attempted to finish her off before she blocked Oliver's sticks with her own.

* * *

"You have improved in the past month." Talia pointed out as they met at the docks. "I have nothing left to teach you." Oliver and Sara nodded but as they were about to walk away, Talia cleared her throat. "Before we part ways again, may I offer you an advice?"

Oliver and Sara turned to her, confused. "Sometimes, you need to seek help from those you call 'brothers', even if you have turned your backs on each other. And be ready to sacrifice everything, if you want to beat someone like Ra's al Ghul." Talia said cryptically.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, confused as Talia left.

"What did she mean by that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said before they went aboard the ship.

* * *

_**Later, Starling City**_

Black Canary, Arsenal, Diggle, Ted Grant, Sin and the citizens of the Glades were fending off Brick's thugs as Brick ran away. Suddenly, green arrows shot down some of Brick's men as a high-pitch sound stunned them all as they all looked up in shock to see…

"Sara?" Black Canary whispered.

"Oliver…" Arsenal said lowly.

They had no idea how but it didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered, was that the tides would turn into their favor.

* * *

Malcolm had Brickwell's gun aimed at him as he knocked the crime lord on the ground before the Arrow showed up. "Don't do it!"

"You are too late." Malcolm said.

"Drop the gun." The Arrow ordered. "No more death."

"That's easy for you to say, you just returned from the grave." Malcolm scoffed.

"Killing him won't balance the scales." The Arrow pleaded.

"When you have killed 503 people, including your own son, you tend _not_ to worry about scales and don't tell me it won't stop the pain and it won't bring her back because you don't understand!" Malcolm snarled. "If I had taken care of him back then, it could all be different. The League, the Undertaking, Tommy…" He said emotionally. "Every choice I have made since my wife died." Malcolm pointed the gun at Brickwell again.

"Then you make a different choice now, for Thea." The Arrow reasoned.

"Thea will never forgive me." Malcolm pointed out.

"Start giving her reasons to." The Arrow pleaded again as Malcolm decided to knock Brickwell out instead.

* * *

The Arrow then stood on a bus as the people of the Glades observed.

"I've been gone and I'm sorry, sorry for what this city had to endure in my absence but you did endure it and the evidence of that struggle is lying at my feet. You did not fail this city and I promise, I will not fail you by leaving it again."

* * *

**_Later, the Loft_**

Oliver entered the loft and saw Malcolm and Thea and immediately, Oliver glared, punching Malcolm and knocking him down.

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for what you did, once and for all." Oliver growled, grabbing Malcolm by his throat.

"Ollie, stop!" Thea cried out.

"This is for Sara, you son of a bitch." Oliver pummeled Malcolm until his face was bloodied before Thea pulled him away.

"Ollie, stop, he didn't kill Sara!" Thea protested.

"Yes, he did! I should've killed you the moment I found out the truth!" Oliver snarled. "You made us all targets!"

"Ollie, you're crazy, I was with him the whole time—"

"And do you remember returning back to Starling City three months ago?" Sara asked sarcastically as Malcolm and Thea were shocked to see Sara, alive and well. "He was in Starling City three months ago, with you but you wouldn't remember. He drugged you and manipulated you."

"No, no… this is crazy…" Thea shook her head, in denial.

"Impossible." Malcolm whispered, sure that Sara was dead.

"Just as crazy as Ollie surviving getting stabbed by Ra's or a man drugging and brainwashing his own daughter into killing their friend." Sara said bluntly as Thea looked shocked.

"No… you…" Thea breathed out, not understanding but it added up. The gap between the two days she did not remember, the Arrow interrogating her and just the fact that Malcolm sabotaged the Gambit. "You… you sick… evil—"

"I did this for you, Thea." Malcolm tried to explain.

"For me? Manipulating me into killing Sara?!" Thea snarled, glaring at Malcolm, breathing out.

"I'm gonna end you, right here, right now." Oliver glared.

"I doubt that." Malcolm smirked and suddenly, none of the sounds were heard. Sara and Oliver turned to the door to see a dark-haired woman with Afro haircut and silver outfit as she pulled out a knife. Sara glared, recognizing the woman as they traded blows and Sara threw her away. Oliver then saw two more figures jumping in through the window.

One of them was a bearded man in leather jacket with a shield with razor edges strapped to his back and the second one was a Caucasian brunette in red leather suit and red tinted glasses and some wrist guns. The woman fired some darts as Oliver and Thea took cover behind a couch, while Sara threw the black woman away as she turned off her device before the sounds were heard again.

"You think I wasn't prepared, in case you'd turn Thea on me?" Malcolm sneered.

"You're the one who tried to turn me against my brother!" Thea glared, realizing she had been fooled. "I swear to God, I'm gonna make sure you're going to pay."

"I'd like to see you try." Malcolm said before he reached for inside his jacket and did a throwing motion to the ground as an explosion followed and smoke burst out as they all coughed out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Thea demanded.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"The Longbow Hunters? Wow, where did they get these codenames?" Felicity muttered, as everyone's relief of Oliver and Sara coming back from the death, was replaced by concern.

"This isn't the time to joke, Felicity." Sara said as Laurel stared, still processing that her sister had come back from the death, again.

"Oh, my God…" Laurel whispered.

"What are we going to do, Oliver? With the League, Malcolm and the Longbow Hunters after us, we're outnumbered." Diggle said.

"That's why we're going to need help." Oliver said, explaining everything to Diggle, Roy and Felicity as Sara and Laurel went aside.

"Did you tell Dad?" Sara asked as Laurel shook her head.

"I didn't want to risk he'd break." Laurel explained.

"If he finds out you were lying to him, we're going to lose him." Sara said as Laurel considered before nodding as both sisters hugged each other.

"I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too…" Sara whispered as their tears got wet before they heard Felicity's loud voice.

"Oliver, have you lost your mind?! Look, I approve a lot of your crazy ideas but this isn't crazy, it's suicidal!" Felicity exclaimed.

"What other options do we have, Felicity? Tell me! If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears!" Oliver exploded and Felicity was silent before she found her voice.

"What about Barry?" Felicity suggested.

"He's not going to be enough." Oliver said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Laurel, make some calls. We need to bail someone out." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Later, Quentin's apartment**_

"My God…" Quentin whispered, eyes getting wet as Laurel and Sara told him everything.

"Daddy… if you're mad—"

"Mad? That doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now." Quentin glared at Laurel. "You should have told me."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry but… I was worried that your heart wouldn't take it." Laurel explained and Quentin sighed deeply as he turned to Sara, like if he was looking at a ghost.

"I can only imagine how are you feeling right now." Sara said, remorseful as Quentin took a breath as he turned to Laurel.

"I… I… look… I get why you didn't want to tell me at first but you should've come clean. Right now… I don't care whatever it was. I'm just glad that I have both my girls back by miracle." Quentin said, forcing himself to smile as he hugged them both.

"We're very sorry, Daddy." Laurel said as Quentin sighed.

"Look. I think we can yell at each other, once this mess is over. Just… get rid of Merlyn and those other creeps as soon as possible." Quentin said. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He signed some papers as he handed them to Laurel.

"Thank you." Laurel was about to take the papers before Quentin held them tightly.

"Laurel. I better not regret this." Quentin warned as Laurel nodded before Quentin let her take them.

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_**

"Queen is alive." Ra's trailed off as Sarab filled him in.

"And apparently, the Magician has allied himself with the Longbow Hunters. Should we—"

"No. Do not interfere. If he is able to hold his own against them, then he truly becomes my true heir." Ra's said and Nyssa glowered, not wanting to allow an outsider steal her rightful place.

* * *

**_Later, Lian Yu_**

"Thanks for bailing me out." Helena said.

"Don't make me regret this, Helena." Oliver said.

"I won't." Helena promised.

"I can't believe we're seriously doing this." Sara said as they opened the door as Oliver had in his hand a duffel bag and dropped it and took a breath, facing the man they had thought they would never have to see again.

"We need your help." Oliver said.

"Hey, kid. I'm glad you came back." The man said as he smiled at Oliver.

* * *

**Yes, Malcolm is working with the Longbow Hunters and I have more surprises prepared. This should certainly be interesting.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Like old times

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Slade got up as he looked at Oliver and Sara in surprise. "What brought you two back on the island?"

"Like I said…" Oliver approached the cell and put the key into the door, unlocking it. "We need your help."

"What the hell is going on here?" An A.R.G.U.S. guard demanded as he appeared from around the corner.

"We have a problem and we're taking him." Sara explained. "You would do best to just walk away and ignore us."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is he." The guard said firmly, like a loyal soldier.

"Suit yourself." Sara sighed before she punched the guard, knocking him out as he fell down and his gun slid down across the floor as Oliver let Slade out.

"I can see why Oliver likes you." Helena said as she smiled at Sara.

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" Slade demanded, not understanding.

"We'd like to talk about you for a minute." Oliver said as he, Sara and Helena looked at Slade warily with guarded eyes. "You seem—"

"What, in possession of all my marbles?" Slade drawled as Oliver and Sara nodded. "The Mirakuru wore off few months after you put me here, kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that but it just feels like a bad dream." Oliver, Sara and Helena watched Slade with narrowed eyes and saw the remorse clear on his face. "Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me? After everything I've done?"

Sara took a breath. "Remember the League of Assassins? The ones that helped me and Ollie take down your army?" Slade nodded. "It's a long story but Malcolm Merlyn used to be one of them and now they're after him and by association, Thea. Merlyn forced Ollie to challenge Ra's to a duel to make sure the hit on them is erased. Ollie lost and now Ra's is after him and Thea and Merlyn has allied himself with the Longbow Hunters. Needless to say, we need all the help we can get and as much as I don't trust you, I know that you and Ollie were brothers once and if he trusts you, I guess I'll have to too."

"You have no reason to trust me." Slade pointed out as he turned to Oliver. "I killed your mother." Then he turned to Sara. "And I tried to kill your sister. For that alone you two should've killed me."

"Maybe what's happening now is the reason we didn't." Oliver said as he pulled out from the duffel bag a helmet that Slade immediately recognized and stepped back at the sight of it, remembering the horrible things he had done as Deathstroke.

"Slade. As much as I still hate you for what you've done to us, I know that once upon a time, you were a good man. We're giving you a chance at redemption, since I think that all of us here are looking for it. What do you say?" Sara asked and Slade considered before he picked it up.

"You two and me, kid. Like old times." Slade said as Oliver nodded.

* * *

"Where are we going to go now?" Sara asked as they were all flying in the plane as Sara sat next to Oliver.

"Find out where Merlyn and the Longbow Hunters might be." Oliver said.

"Long-what now?" Helena asked.

"You know how we told you about the League?" Sara asked and Helena nodded. "The Longbow Hunters are three legendary assassins that even the League is afraid of.

Rumor is that they died in the fifties but I guess that's what they just wanted us to think. They're ruthless killers selling their services to the highest bidder and Malcolm Merlyn, despite that he's been cut off his wealth in Starling, is very resourceful.

I'm guessing he hired them to protect him from the League of Assassins. Almost no one from the League would dare to challenge the Longbow Hunters, except for Ra's or Nyssa or warriors that have as fierce training as them."

"You can't honestly believe that we'll be enough to face them, kid." Slade pointed out.

"I can't put John, Laurel or Roy in danger or Felicity, as much as I don't like her attitude right now." Oliver said.

"Where are we going to go now, Ollie?" Sara asked.

"Find any clues about where Malcolm is right now." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Laurel's apartment, Starling City_**

Laurel and Thea were on the couch, processing after Roy explained to them what Malcolm had done.

"Gosh, I can't believe how stupid I was to believe him." Thea groaned as she buried her face into her hands.

"Well, I guess I have my share of blame on it as well. I should've been honest with you back during the Siege. Maybe if I had told you I was working with Oliver, this all could've been avoided." Roy said.

"Look, you were angry and Merlyn manipulated you, so this is not your fault." Laurel soothed Thea.

Thea sighed and breathed out as her eyes were getting wet. "You know, sometimes I wake up at night and wonder what Robert would think about my relationship with Malcolm. He may not have been my biological father but he raised me. He loved me and I threw it all away, when I had chosen Malcolm over him, Mom and Ollie. Never again. Never."

Knowing there was nothing either of them could do to make Thea feel better, Laurel had her hand around Thea's neck while Roy held her hands, doing their best to comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Thea?" Laurel asked Roy, hurt as he sighed.

"Look, Laurel, we didn't know either until Merlyn showed up last month with the video and forced Oliver to challenge Ra's. And we were all too wrapped in worry about Oliver dueling Ra's and believing he was dead. And frankly, after what you tried to do to Lacroix and Merlyn, it didn't seem like the best idea at the time. If your and Oliver's roles were opposite roles, what would you have done, if you found out that Merlyn had drugged Sara into killing Thea? Would you have told Oliver?" Roy explained as Laurel considered.

She still didn't like that Oliver did not tell that Malcolm had drugged Thea and manipulated her into killing Sara but knowing now the full picture, it made her anger towards Oliver dissipate a bit.

Laurel sighed. "You… have a point there, Roy. I understand. I don't like it… but I understand."

* * *

_**Later, Hong Kong**_

"Hong Kong. I never wanted to return here." Oliver muttered as he, Sara, Helena and Slade walked down the streets.

"Sarab… Maseo told me what happened." Sara said as she turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you. You didn't deserve any of it."

"You're lucky Waller did not get to you either." Oliver said as he pulled out a phone. "Felicity and Lyla sent us these." He showed Sara, Helena and Slade a video of a brunette in red leather suit with wrist guns shooting her way through a laboratory.

"What is that?" Slade asked.

"BTHK BIOTECH." Oliver explained. "I know this company. It's a long story but after I… beat you…" He turned to Slade hesitantly. "I ended up in Hong Kong under Amanda Waller's thumb and she forced me to take down China White and retrieve a dangerous bio-virus…"

"Alpha/Omega." Sara realized and Oliver nodded.

"Maseo told you?" He turned to Sara, who nodded. "According to Felicity and Lyla, she stole chemicals called Torinium and Lydracide. Both have no street value but combined with Cyclotrizane, it can create a deadly strain of tuberculosis."

"Why would Merlyn and the Longbow Hunters want to create a virus?" Helena wondered.

"I don't know. But it can't be good." Oliver said.

* * *

Elsewhere in Hong Kong, Malcolm visited a man, who was wearing a jacket and a body armor and belts of shurikens across his chest and to his back was strapped a katana, a bow and quiver with arrows.

"You'll have all the supplies you'll need." Malcolm promised. "Why do you hate Oliver so much?"

"You would never understand." The man said.

"Don't worry. We'll have our revenge soon." Malcolm said.

"Why not just kill him?" Bear asked.

"It would be an act of mercy to kill him." Malcolm pointed out. "We need to break him, humiliate him, show him he's no hero."

"He's better off broken. I'm going to make him wish he was dead." The man said.

* * *

**I think you can all guess who is Malcolm working with, asides from the Longbow Hunters.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Ambush at the labs

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"I appreciate that you came with us." Oliver said as Tatsu came with him, Sara, Helena and Slade into BTHK BIOTECH.

"I'm not made of glass, Oliver." Tatsu said. "I may have bad memories of Hong Kong but if you need my help, I will gladly aid you."

"Felicity said that they're still here." Oliver said.

"I know you said Malcolm Merlyn was an evil man but this seems… a little out of his character." Tatsu pointed out.

"Guess he keeps finding new ways to surprise us." Sara said.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Helena asked, worried about her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Sara admitted as the elevator opened. They saw the guards dead, either sliced through, killed by shurikens, arrows and darts. "The Longbow Hunters, obviously. Shurikens aren't their style though."

"Malcolm." Oliver nodded.

"Let's split up. And be careful." Slade said. "Kid, I'm coming with you."

Sara looked at Slade warily but ultimately gave in. "Don't make me regret this."

Slade nodded.

* * *

"No alarms tripped. I'll have to hand it to them, they're very good." Slade noted as he and Oliver passed by the dead guards. "I can see why the League fears them."

* * *

Sara, Tatsu and Helena were in boiler room until suddenly, all sounds were drown out, much to their surprise. Sara tapped a canister with her baton but no sound went off as she immediately realized what happened.

Tatsu and Helena turned around, facing the Silencer and dodging her knife. Helena pulled out her crossbow and fired but Silencer dodged and grabbed Helena by her arm as the bolt scratched Silencer's jacket and kicked Tatsu backed as she stumbled, making Helena drop her crossbow. Helena blocked Silencer's kick and dodged her knife and Silencer jumped back as Tatsu pulled out her katana and attempted to slice her.

Sara rushed in to help Tatsu and Helena, pulling out her batons but Silencer blocked as Sara attacked and she managed to hold their own against their combined efforts before she stabbed Tatsu in the leg and kicked her back, then she grabbed Helena by her arm and threw her at Sara as they both fell down as Sara realized why did the League fear the Longbow Hunters.

* * *

"Kid. Be careful. There seems to be a lot of flammables here." Slade noted as he saw the canisters before they entered the lab to see Malcolm, Red, Bear and another man that none of them recognized, to put into a box some vials as they approached them.

"This ends here, Malcolm." Oliver said.

"I see you've reunited with some old friends, Oliver." Malcolm said. "You know the old saying, 'An enemy of my enemy is my friend.'?"

"I've been waiting two years for this." A man that neither Oliver or Slade recognized, said as he pulled out his katana.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked, seeing that the man looked at Oliver with pure hate and insanity in his eyes.

"You're about to." The man said, throwing a shuriken. Oliver and Slade dodged and took cover as Red fired some darts.

Oliver rolled down as Bear attacked with his shield and Slade pulled out his sword, engaging Bear.

The man grabbed Oliver and slammed him against a freezer unit with some chemicals but Oliver kicked him in the chest as the man stumbled back. Oliver pulled out his bow and blocked as the man attacked with his katana. Oliver pushed the man back and slammed him against a table.

Slade ducked as Bear tried to aim at his head and kicked him in the leg as Bear knelt down. Bear swung his shield, knocking away Slade's helmet and scratched him across his face with the spike in his shield as Slade stumbled back, realizing that the months in prison have made him out of practice. Slade used his arm to cover his face as Red fired her darts that bounced off the plates on Slade's armor.

* * *

Helena kicked Silencer in the back as Silencer staggered. Silencer dodged as Tatsu swung her sword and blocked with her knife before kicking Tatsu back. Sara attempted to hit Silencer but Silencer grabbed Sara's arm and flipped her over her back as Sara hit the ground, hard. Silencer dodged as Helena threw punches and kicks. Helena fired a bolt from her crossbow that Silencer caught and dropped.

* * *

Slade pulled out his gun and fired as Red took cover, while Bear used his shield to block Slade's shots. Bear rushed at Slade, who rolled away. Bear bashed Slade in the chest with his shield as Slade crashed against a table.

Oliver dodged as the man attempted to kick him in the face before the man pinned Oliver to the wall, glaring. "Who are you?"

"Chase. Adrian Chase. Just so you know the name of your tormentor." Chase said.

Oliver pushed Chase back as Chase swung his sword again but he hit the right spot, slicing Oliver's bow into two before he kicked Oliver in the chest, knocking him down. Oliver rolled away as Chase was about to deliver a killing blow.

"We have what we need. Fall back." Malcolm said.

Suddenly, another man entered and Slade widened his eye in shock. The man pulled out a gun and fired as Oliver and Slade took cover, while Malcolm, Chase, Red and Bear walked away.

"You've chosen the wrong side, father." The man said as Slade stared in shock.

"_Father_?" Oliver repeated. It couldn't be…

* * *

Silencer blocked Sara's punch and Helena's kick before dodging Tatsu's sword as she jumped back before she pressed a button on a device on her belt and she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Oliver and Slade rushed to the rooftop, only to see Chase climb up on a rope ladder on a chopper that was flying away as Slade stared in horror to see that his son was the pilot.

"Slade, was that Joe?" Oliver demanded. "Slade."

* * *

_**Later**_

"Why would your son work with Malcolm, this… Chase and the Longbow Hunters?" Sara asked as Oliver and Slade filled her, Helena and Tatsu in.

"I've never told you what happened to me after Lian Yu." Slade sighed.

"You might as well tell us now." Oliver said.

Slade took a breath, as they all saw how ashamed he was of himself. "After… Amazo, I went home to my son. I promised him I would stay and never leave… but I broke that promise." He admitted, ashamed.

"That was the Mirakuru, not you." Sara assured him, feeling some sympathy for Slade, despite what he had done to them.

"The Mirakuru faded for a while. But when it came back, it was like a storm I could not control. And that monster is what my son is trying to emulate. But it's not Mirakuru fueling Joe. It's anger and resentment. And I don't know how that can be redeemed." Slade sighed as Oliver and Sara felt sad for him.

"Well, we weren't sure that you could be redeemed either." Oliver pointed out. "But me and Sara gave you the chance because we knew the man you were before the Mirakuru. Because we knew the man you were before it and you showed who you were, tonight and that is who Joe needs. He needs to see his father, the man you are right now."

Slade nodded and considered.

"But who was that other man with Malcolm and the Longbow Hunters? This Chase guy?" Helena asked.

"I've never heard of him." Oliver said. "But he definitely has an axe to grind with me. I don't know what I did to him but it felt personal to him. Very personal."

"So, looks like there's another man that wants revenge on you." Sara said.

"I'll call Felicity, she can tell what we can find on this… Chase." Oliver said. "And maybe she and Lyla can help track the movements of Merlyn and the Longbow Hunters."

"Do you have any idea, who he is? I mean, it sounded like the two of you might have some history." Helena said.

"I'm not sure. But I've made a lot of enemies." Oliver admitted.

"Those are never of short supply with you, kid." Slade nodded.

* * *

"You could have ended him tonight. We had him in our sights." Red pointed out.

"We have not broken him yet." Chase said. "It will come. But he needs to suffer. I've suffered. So he will too. I'm going to make him beg, with my boot on his neck."

Malcolm then entered, hanging up his phone. "The components for the device you requested, are almost ready."

"Good." Chase said.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Return to Starling

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Felicity, tell me you have something on this Adrian Chase." Oliver asked as he was talking with Felicity over video chat.

"_Well, not much. I mean, until like two years ago approximately, there was nothing. I mean, all I have is his name but no fingerprints, no DNA, no dental records, nada. I think that 'Adrian Chase' might be an alias, Oliver._" Felicity said. "_Whoever this guy is, he's a ghost and Lyla didn't find much either._"

"He has an ax to grind with me, Felicity, there's gotta be something." Oliver said. "Look into Justin Claybourne. See if there's something I might have overlooked."

"_Didn't you kill him two years ago?_" Felicity asked, recognizing the name from the List.

"Whoever this Chase is, he's trying to imitate Claybourne's plan. There's gotta be a reason for it. He's not a ghost, Felicity, try to look deeper." Oliver said.

"_OK. I'll see what I can find._" Felicity said before sighing. "_Look, Oliver, I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted, it's just that I never expected that you would ask Slade or Helena for help after what they—_"

"It's OK. I understand." Oliver said. "But you need to understand how dangerous the League and the Longbow Hunters are. I wouldn't be doing this if I was sure there was another way."

Felicity sighed and considered, realizing she didn't see a better option either. "_Just… I hope you know what you're doing. Be careful. OK? It would crush us if we lost you and Sara again._"

"We will." Oliver promised. "And any intel about Joe?"

Felicity sighed. "_You're not gonna like it. Slade's definitely not gonna like it._"

* * *

Slade later read what Felicity and Lyla managed to find from A.S.I.S. as he was disturbed by what his son had become.

"I'm so sorry, Slade." Sara said, feeling some sympathy for him as Slade sighed, realizing he had pushed his son away.

"It's not too late. We can help him." Oliver assured him.

"What makes you think it's not too late?" Slade wondered.

"We'll find him." Oliver promised. "We can make him listen to reason. Felicity said that they tracked Chase and Merlyn back to Starling City."

"What are they up to now?" Sara wondered.

* * *

Later in the plane, Oliver was opening a box, pulling out another bow he had as a reserve.

"Ollie. Are you OK?" Sara asked.

"Whoever this Chase is, he's very dangerous." Oliver said. "And he was good. Really good. Matched me blow to blow."

"He had training of the League. Maybe better." Sara nodded. "I've seen the footage and the way he fought."

"I've barely beat Merlyn, I couldn't beat Ra's. How am I supposed to beat this guy?" Oliver wondered.

"We'll stop him. We always do, right?" Sara said hopefully as she held his hand and they smiled at each other.

"Always trying to see the light, are you?" Oliver asked as Sara smiled.

* * *

_**Palmer Tech Applied Sciences**_

The guards were crawling on the floor, bleeding before Chase stabbed one of them in the chest as Bear impaled another one on his shield and Malcolm shot another guard down.

"Is this it?" Chase asked and Malcolm nodded as they both smirked. "Excellent."

"This city needs cleansing. The Glades wasn't enough." Malcolm said. "They'll all see."

* * *

_**Starling City**_

As soon as the plane landed, Felicity called out as Oliver answered his phone. "_Oliver, we have another problem._"

* * *

The patrol cars surrounded Palmer Tech chemical plant before the Arrow and the Canary subtly approached Quentin.

"What happened, Dad?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure. Some mercenaries, Merlyn and one guy with a shield and a woman in red shooting darts and some black woman with a muting device broke in, killing off most of the guards, locking down the plant and there's a skeleton crew there. They're either held hostage or worse. I've tried to see what's going on but I'm not sure what happened." Quentin said. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet but the people Merlyn work with, we know that one of them calls himself 'Adrian Chase'. The other three people, they're very dangerous assassins." The Arrow explained as Quentin looked at the Arrow warily and the Arrow noticed the look in Quentin's eyes. "Captain, about Sara…"

"Don't." Quentin sighed. "I… look, I understand why you didn't want to tell me before—"

"Laurel thought it would crush you—"

"Just so you know, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know if there's still trust between us." Quentin said.

"Things don't have to be different, Captain. What happens now, is up to you." The Arrow said and Quentin nodded.

* * *

Deathstroke stabbed one of the Jackals in the chest from behind before choking another Jackal.

The Huntress shot down two of the Jackals as they walked down the catwalks, sneaking in with Tatsu, who cut another Jackal down.

* * *

The Arrow and the Canary found one of the workers restrained to a pipe. "Help me! Please!"

The Canary approached him, about to free the worker before she and the Arrow stopped, realizing something was off.

"This seems too easy…" The Arrow said before the Jackals and Chase, wearing a black hood, with a quiver of black arrows, a belt of throwing stars on his chest and a katana and a bow on his back, appeared.

"Always defending the weak and the helpless. That's what I love about you. You're predictable. That's why you're going to lose. Because I know every move you make before you do and I know how you think. Remember, Oliver, I'm always ten steps ahead of you." Chase said.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Oliver growled.

"Of course. You're thinking, 'Who the hell are you?'" Chase taunted, stretching his arm.

"No. I'm just considering which one of you I'm gonna take out first." Oliver said.

"Just so you know, I fully… _FULLY_… intend to kill you myself. But first, I'm gonna make you suffer." Chase vowed.

Having enough of Chase's taunts, Sara threw a knife, killing one of the Jackals before she and Oliver took cover. Chase threw some shurikens but missed before Oliver shot some of the Jackals down.

* * *

The Huntress, Black Canary and Arsenal were fending off the Jackals as Arsenal and the Huntress shot some of the Jackals down. Black Canary dodged as one of the Jackals engaged her but he grabbed her by her throat and Black Canary choked. Black Canary punched the Jackal and tried to shake him off but he slammed her against a wall, dazing her before Arsenal knocked the Jackal out from behind.

"I told you, you're not ready." Arsenal said. "You're untrained and you have just a law degree."

Laurel sighed, realizing Roy had a point. Bear and Red then appeared as Roy paled.

Laurel was about to engage the Longbow Hunters but Roy pulled her away.

"Laurel, no, they're on different league than us, we need to run!" Roy insisted before Laurel gave in, following him.

"Don't. We're here for another job." Red said.

* * *

Slade knocked down one of the Jackals before cutting another one's throat and shooting another Jackal in the head.

"The Terminator. I missed you." An accented voice said as Slade narrowed his eye.

"I suspected you'd be involved, Nylander. Why are you doing this?" Slade said.

"Nothing personal, Kamrat. Just business. Besides, didn't you want to destroy the whole city not so long time ago?" Nylander taunted.

"I wasn't myself." Slade defended.

"As much as I'm glad you got your marbles back, I can't stop what's going on. Sorry. Nothing personal." Nylander pulled out a gun and Slade covered his eyehole with his armor as Nylander fired and the bullets bounced off the plates on Slade's suit before Slade rushed at Nylander.

Nylander blocked with his sword as Slade attacked and Nylander struck, trying to cut Slade's head off but Slade dodged before kicking Nylander back and spinning around, cutting him in the chest as Nylander hissed. Nylander and Slade locked blades as Slade pushed Nylander back before Nylander smashed a stand with vials at Slade's face. Slade was dazed for a second but it gave Nylander an opening to push Slade back and knock him down.

Slade rolled back as Nylander attempted to stab him before Slade hit him in the chest. Nylander dodged as Slade attempted to slice him before Nylander jumped over the railing onto the lower level, running away as Slade followed him.

"Get back here, you coward!" Slade yelled but Nylander jumped onto a rope ladder on a chopper before it flew away, with Joe piloting again as Slade glared.

* * *

"_Oliver, I think I know why are they here. They've stolen Molecular Transmodality Processor and a Cloudburst device._" Felicity said. "_The processor can replicate chemicals based on their molecular structure. Cloudburst is a device that can vaporize it and spread it across the city. It's a Palmer Tech prototype that was invented to spread cures in heavily infected areas._"

"Chase and Malcolm are trying to modify it to spread disease." Sara realized.

"_Yeah. Oliver, if Chase and Merlyn get their hands on it—_"

"They won't." Oliver said.

Oliver shot down one of the Jackals before slamming another one to the wall, knocking him out. Oliver spun around, knocking another Jackal down as Sara kicked another Jackal down and got behind another, grabbing him in chokehold and snapping his neck.

* * *

Oliver and Sara were in the cargo area as Malcolm, Chase and the Jackals were loading up the machine onto a container.

"You're not getting away with it." Oliver said.

"This ends here. Leave that device." Sara said.

"I don't think so." Malcolm pulled out his sword as Chase did the same before the Jackals continued to load up the machine.

Oliver dodged as Chase attacked with his sword and blocked with his bow. Oliver hit Chase in the chest as Chase stumbled back. Oliver attempted to kick Chase in the face but Chase dodged before knocking Oliver down.

Sara blocked as Malcolm swung his bow. Sara dodged Malcolm's strike aiming at her head and she spun around, trying to strike Malcolm from behind. Malcolm staggered but quickly regained his footing and kicked Sara in the stomach as she fell down. Sara rolled away as Malcolm tried to finish her off. "I'll make sure you'll stay dead this time."

Oliver blocked with his bow as Chase attempted to deliver a killing blow. "This is for my father."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who Chase was. This certainly was personal. Oliver dodged as Chase's sword hit the floor. Oliver kicked Chase in the chest as Chase staggered before Oliver got up on his feet. Oliver whacked Chase in the face with his bow and then hit him in the chest as Chase stumbled back. They both exchanged strikes before Oliver dodged as Chase tried to cut him in the chest.

Sara dodged Malcolm's attack before she knocked his sword off his hand but Malcolm blocked her kick, throwing her at Oliver and knocking them both down.

Chase and Malcolm were about to finish them off before an arrow stuck out from the floor and an explosion knocked them down.

"Get the hell away from them or I'll make sure you'll both stay down." A familiar voice said as Oliver and Sara widened their eyes and turned around, staring in shock.

"_Tommy_?!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver and Sara barely had time to process as Tommy jumped down and pulled out a katana as they stared at him in disbelief, wondering how was he alive.

"I said, get the hell away from them." Tommy said, pointing his sword at Malcolm and Chase as they both got up.

"Even if you're all together, you can't beat us." Malcolm said. "Why fight us? Like I've told you, the city needs cleansing. Or have you forgotten how much worse it has become since Oliver stopped me?"

"The only reason the city has become worse is because of trash like you." Tommy attacked as Malcolm blocked with his sword and Chase engaged Tommy as well. Tommy jumped back, dodging Chase's strike as they both attacked but Tommy was younger and faster than them, managing to dodge and block their attacks as Malcolm growled.

"This is not over." Malcolm dropped an explosive on the ground as Tommy rolled away as it went off as Malcolm and Chase got onboard the chopper and flew away with the container as Oliver and Sara still stared in disbelief, seeing Tommy alive, when they were certain he was dead.

"Hey. Long time no see. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Does _anyone_ stay dead? No offense." Felicity quickly glanced towards Tommy and Sara apologetically.

"None taken." Sara shrugged.

"How are you alive? The pit?" Oliver asked Tommy, who nodded. "How long—"

"Few months… maybe a year. Honestly, I'm not sure." Tommy admitted. "I remember dying in the CNRI and… it was dark… like if I was sleeping for an eternity. Until something woke me up. I don't know how to explain it. It was like being tied to a comet. Just… blurs and flashes…"

* * *

**_May 2013, CNRI_**

"_I was angry… and jealous… I am my father…" Tommy murmured, dying, impaled on a rebar._

_"No, you're not." Oliver assured him._

_"Did you kill him?" Tommy asked._

_"No." Oliver shook his head._

_"Thank you…" Tommy then remembered darkness._

* * *

_When he came to, all he remembered was wet and blood as he roared in rage like a feral animal, when a man with brown hair held him down._

_"I'm here, Tommy. It's alright, son."_

_He didn't know who Tommy was but the name sounded familiar._

* * *

_"This… Oliver… was my friend?" Tommy asked, memories fuzzy as he was training with Malcolm, holding a sword._

_"He betrayed you. He took away the woman you loved and left you to die." Malcolm said as Tommy barely blocked Malcolm's attack. "Never get distracted. Even a second of hesitation can cost you." He struck Tommy in the face as Tommy fell down and suddenly, a memory came back._

* * *

_"Please, stay back. I don't want to hurt you." Tommy said, having Malcolm at gunpoint._

_"You can't. And you can't stop me." Malcolm said before knocking the gun away from Tommy's hand and hitting him in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking Tommy out._

* * *

_With memories full of hatred and rage returning, Tommy suddenly roared and lunged at Malcolm, hitting him in the face and trying to cut his head off._

_"That's it! Give in, Tommy!" Malcolm said, smirking in satisfaction._

_"You killed innocent people! You killed me!" Tommy exploded and Malcolm was taken aback that Tommy had managed to remember._

_"You shouldn't have tried to stop me and no one in the Glades was innocent!" Malcolm sneered._

_"Does the same go for Laurel? For the people in CNRI?" Tommy shouted._

_"She made her choice, she was collateral damage." Malcolm said coldly._

_"You're a monster." Tommy growled. "What happened to my real Dad? The one who'd do magic tricks for me, when I was a kid, who'd tuck me to bed and tell me stories…"_

_"He was weak." Malcolm snarled. "But you… you're not weak. Not anymore. Do it. Finally, you'll be the son I can be proud of." He stretched his hands, dropping his sword as Tommy realized that Malcolm was goading him into killing him. As much as Tommy hated Malcolm, he didn't want to give Malcolm the satisfaction as Tommy dropped his sword and Malcolm scowled. "Disappointing."_

_He kicked Tommy off the hill as Tommy fell into the river._

* * *

**_Present_**

"I've spent months tracking Dad but I had hoped you would kill him, when you found out." Tommy explained as everyone was… surprised by the change in Tommy's demeanor, to say the least. He had become more… somber and calm and not reckless, laidback and cheerful. "I guess I was wrong. After Brick, I followed you but I wasn't sure if I should expose myself and… I mean you've been through enough already."

Oliver and Sara nodded in understanding as they, Diggle and Roy could understand, while Laurel was having a hard time to absorb that both her sister and her former lover had come back from the dead as she sighed.

"Oh, God… this is too much for me now." Laurel muttered.

"Yeah, same here." Felicity nodded.

"What do you know about this… Chase?" Sara asked.

"Not much." Tommy said. "I remember that Chase and my Dad had met and that they had allied themselves with the Longbow Hunters and that Chase wanted revenge on you for killing his father and he had been studying you for a while now. That was shortly before I remembered everything. He had known a lot about you already."

"Chase said that I killed his father and it looks like he wants to replicate Claybourne's plan, only on a much larger scale." Oliver said. "There might be a connection between them but I'm not sure what it is."

"I think we know the connection." Laurel said. "When you told Felicity to look deeper into Claybourne, well, we found this."

Felicity pulled out some records. "Divorce petition from Claybourne's ex-wife. I couldn't find much more but apparently, Claybourne had a mistress and a son, illegitimate son."

"It doesn't mention his name but according to the filing date, he'd be around 30 now." Laurel summed up.

"Old enough to use bow and arrow and a sword." Diggle said.

"Old enough to want revenge on the man, who murdered his father." Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, this isn't your fault." Felicity assured him.

"Yes, it is. You warned me, John. You warned me that there would be unintended consequences and I didn't listen." Oliver sighed.

Felicity's phone rang as she answered it. "Hello? Yes, Ray? Yeah, OK, I'll be right there." She hung up and got up. "Sorry, I gotta go to Palmer Tech. Ray needs my help in the lab. I promise, we'll get on with tracking Chase and Merlyn once I'm done."

"Let's hit the streets in the meantime, see if we can find anything." Oliver ordered as the rest of the team complied.

* * *

_**Palmer Tech**_

"Ray, is everything…" Felicity stopped and paled to see Ray with bruised face and on his knees, with Chase holding a blade to his throat and behind him was Malcolm, Joe and the Longbow Hunters.

"Miss Smoak. Mr. Palmer said you were a great assistant. I think we're going to need your help with what I plan to do." Chase smirked.

* * *

**Well, things just got bad, really bad, has it?**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Retreat

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Felicity, what is going on here?" Ray demanded as he and Felicity were programming the nanites.

"Just play along." Felicity whispered as she managed to discreetly press the panic button in the lab.

"How are you even alive?" Ray demanded as he turned to Malcolm.

"There are parts of the world, where death is an illusion." Malcolm said. "I've been to one and learned there to be very convincing."

"What you're doing, it's going to kill thousands, maybe millions of innocent." Felicity protested as Chase was forcing her and Ray replicate the tuberculosis strain Claybourne used two years ago.

"'Innocent' is a strong word to use in Starling City, Miss Smoak." Chase said.

"I swear to God, Oliver's going to make sure that you'll stay dead, you bastard." Felicity sneered before Malcolm struck her in the head with the hilt of his sword.

"You're brave. I respect that. But you should know there's a thin line between bravery and stupidity. You should curb your tongue." Malcolm warned.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

"I think she's too long gone." Oliver said before they heard an alarm in the computer bleep.

"What is it?" Sara asked as they turned to it.

"It's a panic button." Oliver said. "Short version, Felicity and her Mom got kidnapped few months back and I told her to create an alert. She's in Palmer Tech."

* * *

**_Palmer Tech_**

Reluctantly, Ray and Felicity handed Malcolm a metal tube.

"We did what you wanted, you promised you would not hurt us." Ray said.

"Truth. I did promise that. Although, neither Mr. Chase or my friends made such promise." Malcolm said as Red raised her hand, about to shoot them.

"Felicity, get down!" Ray ordered as Felicity ducked and suddenly, metal plates flew towards Ray, assembling into some kind of an armor that protected Ray from the darts and Ray then raised his hand and fired a blaster, knocking Red down.

"What the… that's what you wanted me to help you with?" Felicity realized.

"Yeah! I'll explain later! Run!" Ray ordered.

Red fired from her darts and Chase threw shurikens at Ray but the Atom armor had managed to assemble as Ray was protected as he raised his hands and fired as Chase, Malcolm, Red, Silencer, Bear, Joe and Nylander scattered before the Arrow, Black Canary, the Canary, Deathstroke, Diggle, Arsenal and Tommy entered.

Joe pulled out his gun and fired as Diggle and Black Canary took cover. Red fired darts but the Canary used a tray as a shield and threw it towards Red, who rolled away before she and Arsenal engaged her, trading blows.

Oliver engaged Chase, while Tommy attacked Malcolm, who both blocked with their swords. Malcolm and Tommy fenced with their swords, evenly matched.

"Don't fight me. Join me." Malcolm said. "Together we can make this city a better place."

"Like hell." Tommy sneered, dodging Malcolm's strike before kicking him in the chest as Malcolm stumbled back. Tommy and Malcolm engaged each other again as sparks flied as their swords clashed before Malcolm knocked Tommy down.

"You've improved but you still have much to learn." Malcolm said.

Black Canary engaged Silencer, pulling out her nightstick but Silencer pulled out a knife, engaging Black Canary, who barely blocked Silencer's attack. Laurel dodged as Silencer scratched her shoulder before kicking Silencer in the abdomen.

Silencer stumbled back but she slammed Laurel to a table and Laurel groaned before screaming in pain as Silencer stabbed her in the shoulder and Laurel realized how much in over her head she was, considering she was fighting someone feared even by the League of Assassins.

Joe tackled Slade but Slade slammed Joe against a locker with tools before Ray fired from his blaster, shooting at the Longbow Hunters, Joe, Slade, Chase and Malcolm, who decided to retreat before Ray managed to fire a small device at Joe's jacket.

"Ray! Ray! Stop! Don't!" Felicity stepped up in front of Ray as he glared at Deathstroke.

"Get out of my way, Felicity!" Ray ordered.

"No! I won't let you kill him!" Felicity said.

"One of his men killed my fiancée." Ray said.

"I know you're angry but this is not going to bring her back." Felicity protested.

"Ray, drop it." The Arrow said as he got up. "You don't have to do this."

"Why should I listen to you?" Ray glared at the Arrow.

"Palmer, we're on the same side. All of us." The Arrow said.

"He's right. Trust him. Please." Felicity pleaded as Ray considered, lowering his weapon but not taking his eyes off Slade.

"You have five minutes to explain yourselves." Ray said.

* * *

Ray sighed as the Arrow, the Canary and Slade explained what the Mirakuru did to Slade and Ray considered before nodding. He wasn't really in a forgiving mood but as long as the Arrow was willing to give Slade a benefit of the doubt, Ray was more or less willing to accept his help.

"So, you're telling me that Merlyn and this Chase guy, Deathstroke's spawn and these Longbow Hunters are trying to create dangerous virus?" Ray asked. "And that's why they wanted our help?"

"Basically, yeah." The Arrow nodded.

Ray considered. "OK, they stole my nanotech and if we look at the other components they stole…" He approached the computer. "OK, they have Cloudburst, my nanotech and all they need now is… an experimental engine to power it. And there's one place that possesses it and I think I know where can they find it. It's in S.T.A.R. Labs. In Central City."

"How do you know that?" Felicity asked.

"Before they got away, I managed to tag one of them with a tracker." Ray said.

"How do you know they're not playing with you? They're not stupid." Felicity said. "I mean, the Arrow tried to tag Merlyn with a tracker but Merlyn outsmarted us."

"It's our best shot." The Arrow said as Ray turned to him.

"OK. I hope you can stop them…" Then he glanced at Slade. "And I hope you know what you're doing. Good luck." He shook his hand with the Arrow.

* * *

_**Later, Jitters, Central City**_

"You sure you don't want backup?" Sara asked as she and Oliver entered the café.

"Laurel is good but she still needs training, besides, she has no chance against Chase, Merlyn or the Longbow Hunters. It's better if she stays behind with John, Felicity and Roy." Oliver said as Sara nodded in agreement. "But I need to talk with her about her new boyfriend building a super-suit to fight crime. And wait until you see Barry."

"Palmer was good but he's in over his head. And as for the speedster…" Sara stopped as a little boy bumped into them as he dropped an action figure of the Flash.

"Watch yourself, buddy." Oliver picked the toy and handed it to the boy.

"Thanks, mister." The boy said before rushing to a brunette that Oliver recognized and narrowed his eyes as he considered._ The boy's age and height… could it be…_

* * *

_**Central City**_

Cisco was walking down the streets before he bumped into a tall man with a beard with leather jacket and red shirt. Cisco tried to call out for help but no sound went off, much to his own surprise before the man struck him in the face, knocking him out.

"Him?" Bear asked as Silencer turned off her muter.

"Chase said he'll be useful." Silencer said.

* * *

A brunette opened the door and gapped to face Chase.

"We'd like to talk with your brother." Chase said.

"Who are you? A cop?" Lisa demanded.

"No. I actually have a business proposition for Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory." Chase offered.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Facing off

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Hey, you OK?" Barry asked as he was accompanying Oliver and Sara from the Jitters.

"Yeah. Just a little rattled up about Malcolm, that's all." Oliver said as Barry nodded, although Sara knew there was more to it but she decided not to look into the matter right now. "Do you have any idea where this Chase might be?"

"I'm not sure. I've asked Cisco and Dr. Wells to see what we can find but Cisco hasn't been answering my calls." Barry said.

* * *

**_Central City_**

Cisco came to as he saw in front of him Snart, Mick, Malcolm Merlyn and four individuals he did not recognize, one of them a man with a black leather jacket, a bulletproof vest, a belt of shurikens across it and a katana strapped to his back and two women, one of them a Caucasian woman in red leather outfit and some wrist guns, and the other one was a black woman in silver leather suit and with some device on her belt.

"Francisco Ramon. I've heard you are a clever inventor. We haven't been properly introduced, I'm—"

"Malcolm Merlyn." Cisco said. "I know exactly who you are. What do you want from me?"

"Weapons. Heat and cold to be precise." Chase said.

"There's no way I'm making weapons for you." Cisco glared at Snart and Mick. "Especially for those two."

"What makes you think we'll leave you a choice?" Malcolm said as he pulled out a phone and Cisco paled upon looking at the screen. "Associates of ours are outside your parents' house. Do as we say and they won't be harmed. Or—"

Cisco nodded fearfully. "OK, OK."

"Good. I'm glad I did not have to press you more to make you crack." Malcolm said before Cisco heard shouting.

"Get your hands off me, you piece of trash, right now!" A woman yelled as Cisco turned around to see a tall man with a shield with a spike in its center and razor edges drag in a brunette woman. "I said, get off me!"

Snart and Mick glared at the men as Cisco realized that whoever she was, she meant a lot for the two criminals.

"What lengths people will go to to protect their families, especially, if it's their sibling." Chase smirked.

* * *

Reluctantly, Cisco rebuilt the cold gun and flamethrower for Snart and Mick.

"Here. All's finished. You're gonna let me go now?" Cisco asked.

"Not yet." Chase said as he grabbed Cisco.

"Besides, you should know better than trying to outsmart me." Snart said as he picked the cold gun. "I've learned dozens of times how to take apart the first gun you made me and I know how it ticks and what goes where."

Cisco realized that he could not outsmart Snart as he handed him the firing pin.

"I respect your bravado. But it was foolish." Chase hit Cisco in the head with the hilt of his sword before they started to drag him.

"Where are we going?" Cisco demanded.

"A small trip." Chase said.

* * *

Barry's phone rang as he picked it up. "Yeah?"

"_Barry, there's been a break-in in one of our warehouses._" Wells said. "_And you're not going to believe it but one of the thieves is Malcolm Merlyn, the other ones are our old friends, Snart and Rory and some… mercenaries, I think._"

"Let me guess, a woman in red, another one a black woman in silver and a big guy with a shield." Barry said.

"_Yeah._"

"OK, thanks, we're on our way." Barry said before he hung up. "We have them."

"Suit up." Oliver said.

* * *

"Why do you want this?" Cisco demanded as he handed Chase some device of a size of a briefcase.

"A legacy." Chase said simply.

"You said you'd let my family go, if I helped you." Cisco said.

"True, I promised that. Although, I made no such promise to you and I think we don't need Miss Snart's services anymore." Chase said as Snart and Mick glared.

"You son of a bitch!" Snart shouted but Bear and Red had forced him and Mick on their knees.

Suddenly, a gust of wind and lightning knocked them all down as the Arrow, the Canary, Arsenal, Tommy and Diggle entered with the Flash, the Huntress, Tatsu and Deathstroke.

"Leave that device and stand down. Now!" The Arrow ordered, notching an arrow.

"I don't think so." Chase said as he threw a shuriken as the Arrow dodged, while Malcolm fired an arrow and the Canary and Arsenal rolled away.

Chase was about to reach for his phone but the Canary kicked him back as Chase pulled out a sword as he engaged the Canary. Sara blocked with her batons and knocked Chase in the chest and kicked him in the face. She dodged as Chase attempted to cut her and Chase blocked her strikes with his sword.

The Arrow blocked Malcolm's sword with his bow as he and Tommy exchanged strikes with Malcolm, Malcolm scratching Oliver across the arm and Oliver dodged the following attack before Tommy kicked Malcolm in the face. Malcolm blocked Tommy's punch and hit him in the face with his elbow. Malcolm dodged Oliver's kick but Tommy rushed at him, tackling him down and trying to stab him as Malcolm rolled away.

"Good. You've regained your killer instinct. It's the only way you can beat me." Malcolm sneered.

Arsenal, the Huntress, Tatsu and Deathstroke took cover to avoid Red's darts before Deathstroke engaged Bear, his sword clashing with Bear's shield. Bear attempted to stab Slade with the spike on his shield but Slade dodged as it scratched the chest plate and attempted to cut Bear's head off but Bear ducked and knocked Slade down.

Slade rolled away and got up before Bear could finish him off. As Bear's shield was jammed to the floor, Slade picked it and disarmed Bear before bashing it in his face, knocking him out.

The Flash caught Red's dart but it exploded in his hand and blinded him and knocking him down. "Flashbang dart. Think faster next time." Red mocked, nearing the Flash and about to finish him off but the Flash quickly recovered and threw Red away before wrapping cables around her and restraining her.

Arsenal, Tatsu and the Huntress engaged Silencer, who blocked with her knives their combined efforts. Silencer blocked Arsenal's baton with her knife before blocking the Huntress's kick and dodging Tatsu's sword before she jumped and spun around, knocking them all down.

Silencer attempted to finish Tatsu off but Tatsu dodged as Silencer scratched her in the shoulder before Tatsu kicked Silencer in the abdomen as Silencer staggered back before the Huntress shot Silencer in the chest as she fell down, dead.

Chase knocked Sara down as he tried to finish her off but Sara dodged and picked some kind of a large device in form of a bazooka and pulled the trigger as it fired a net that ensnared Chase before electricity surged through it and Chase convulsed violently before passing out.

Malcolm blocked Oliver's strike and kicked him down before Tommy swung his sword and Malcolm suddenly cried out in pain and fell on his knees as the hand, in which he held his sword, suddenly fell down and he grunted in pain and fell on his knees, laughing in satisfaction.

"You… did it. You beat me." Malcolm laughed. "But we all know you won't do it."

"I should've killed you a long time ago." Oliver sneered.

"You killed me." Tommy glared at Malcolm hatefully.

"You killed my father. You killed five-hundred and three innocent people and the woman I love and my best friend and forced my sister into the darkness." Oliver sneered. "With Slade, I had a choice. No prison can hold you. We have no choice with you."

"This is for Robert, for Mom, for Laurel, Thea and all the innocent you killed. Mom would be ashamed of what you had become." Tommy said as Malcolm smirked in satisfaction.

"Do it… and you're going to be just like me. A killer." Malcolm said.

"You killed because you wanted to. We'd kill you, because you're too dangerous to be left alive." Tommy drove his katana through Malcolm's chest and went up, making sure he had delivered a killing blow before Malcolm fell down, bleeding out with a glassy look as Tommy pulled the blade away.

The Flash noticed Chase, Red and Bear knocked out and Silencer dead.

"Where are Snart and Rory and the other woman?" Barry wondered.

"Gone." Cisco said but suddenly, he and Barry were hit with darts as they passed out.

* * *

Joe Wilson and his men were about to kill Dante and Cisco's parents before the League assassins killed Joe's men, much to his surprise and they knocked Joe out.

* * *

They heard applause as Ra's al Ghul appeared in front of Team Arrow. "I am impressed. You bested Al Sa-her and our sworn enemies. Clearly, there was a good reason why you survived my sword."

"If you want to finish the job, do it." Oliver sneered.

"No, Mr. Queen. I do not wish to kill you. You and I… are going to have a bright future ahead." Ra's said as the assassins surrounded them all. "We have much to discuss. Lay down your weapons and come with me and I promise you, no harm will befall to anyone of you."

* * *

**Didn't expect I'd kill off Malcolm so soon or that Chase and the Longbow Hunters would be taken down so easily? Well, this all falls into the plans I have ahead.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	9. The offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Nanda Parbat**_

Oliver, Sara, Helena, Tatsu, Tommy and Slade were in a dungeon, shackled as they waited.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Oliver wondered.

"I think we both know what." Sara said as Nyssa opened the door, looking sadly at her former lover.

"You're alive…" Nyssa whispered. "How… the pit?"

Sara didn't say anything as Nyssa's face shattered in sadness as Sara looked at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Nyssa turned to Oliver, at first she thought that Oliver truly did kill the woman he had claimed to love before turning to Sara, wondering why did he lie before remembering that Sara said that she rather would have died than return to the League.

Then, Sarab entered and picked Oliver up, removing the shackles.

* * *

Oliver was on his knees and facing Ra's al Ghul, who pointed his sword at him.

"If you want to kill me, then do it. But spare my sister and Sara, Tatsu, Tommy and Slade. I will beg for it. My sister's and Tommy's only crime is being Malcolm Merlyn's children and I will do anything if you let my friends go." Oliver implored.

"You've shown tremendous strength, fortitude and power. No, Mr. Queen. I don't want to kill you." Ra's said as he lowered his blade. "I want you to take my place. I want you to become the next Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

Ra's assassins uncuffed Oliver as Ra's accompanied Oliver down the fortress as Oliver saw the assassins spar with swords before Ra's yelled an order in Arabic, causing for the assassins to stop as Ra's instructed them before he turned to Oliver again. "All men seek guidance. A purpose. The means to live without pain. Those who journey here have given such an exchange for their fealty." He walked down the corridor as Oliver followed him.

"You mean they have to kill for you." Oliver realized.

Ra's turned to him. "No, Mr. Queen, they have to die for me."

* * *

Ra's and Oliver were in dining room as Oliver looked at the fruit and other meal on the table. "Is all of this supposed to impress me?"

"No." Ra's shook his head. "To inform you. Surely, men have branded you a murderer, a torturer but see, I would never shame you with such bluntness. Because I see it in your eyes." Oliver turned to him. "The struggle you have with your dual identity. Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Just as your beloved Miss Lance was struggling with her true self and Ta-er al Sahfer. The Canary. Neither identity gives you both what you crave."

"But becoming Ra's al Ghul will?" Oliver scoffed.

"Oliver Queen is a man destined to be alone. Just as Sara Lance. You both love each other but the darkness within both of you pulls you both away—"

"You don't know me." Oliver interrupted him.

"But I know the Arrow. _Al Sah-him_. You'll never be anything more than a vigilante for those, whose lives you save at the risk of your own." Ra's pointed out. "And the city will turn on you and your closest allies in the police department will call you a criminal. You will be scorned and hunted and then killed. Dying as you began your crusade. Alone." He finished as he tasted a grape.

* * *

Ra's accompanied Oliver to some chamber, in which there was a well as Ra's put his hand in. "It was Herodus, who first wrote of these waters. And Ponce de Leon traveled the Earth in search for them. And their discovery by al Kadir is chronicled in Quran. And they have permitted me to live way beyond my time." Ra's stepped down as he wiped the water off his hand. "You don't seem too fazed by what I've told you."

Oliver sighed. "I've seen things that have helped me to believe that this world is a much bigger place than people realize."

"And as I told you on the mountain, boy, man can only evade death for so long." Ra's turned to the well for a moment. "And these waters' powers are losing their effect on me. My time is almost over. My legacy won't be just ash and bones. It will be history."

"And you think that I'll help you secure that legacy?" Oliver scoffed.

"You survived my sword." Ra's pointed out. "Your resurrection wasn't a gift from these waters but rather by force of your own will. What better heir to immortality than someone who has already claimed victory over death? I can feel that you have tasted the waters, which must have helped you survive but the main reason you live today, is your sheer force of will and you also bested our sworn enemies."

"I didn't defy death, just to become an instrument of it." Oliver protested.

"We are justice." Ra's told him. "Isn't that what you dedicated your life to? Then why confine your crusade to a single city, when I can give you a whole world to save?"

"By executing anyone, who stands in my way?" Oliver scoffed as Ra's passed by him.

"You would command resources you cannot even fathom; numbers greater than any army… and more loyal." Ra's stated as Oliver turned to him. "Now, if you wish for them to renounce killing as you did, thy will be done."

Oliver scoffed again. "I doubt that. It's called the League of Assassins for a reason."

"The League's reasons would be your own." Ra's explained. "You would be Ra's al Ghul."

"And what if I say no?" Oliver challenged.

"Then you and your friends are free to leave. All debts forgiven and all blood oaths waived. Your sister would not have to face our justice." Ra's answered.

"And what about Sara?" Oliver pointed out, not wanting Ra's to take her back as Ra's smiled.

"You truly love her. I respect that. And I've always known she had no place in the League. She is free." Ra's said, much to Oliver's surprise. "My men serve me until their death and Ta-er al Usfar has paid with her life already."

Oliver snorted, not believing it before Sarab accompanied Oliver.

* * *

"Why…" Nyssa paused as she faced her former lover.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Sara said remorsefully.

"You should have come back to me." Nyssa said sadly, tears filling her eyes.

"We both know I never belonged here." Sara said. "I'm sorry. I love you but… this place… these people… it's not who I am. I can't… I can't go down this path anymore. Don't ask me to go down this road again. Please. This is who you've always been but I…" She breathed out as Nyssa considered, seeing what has happened to Laurel and while she understood, it was hard for either of the former lovers to accept that they could not go back to how things used to be as Nyssa kissed Sara and they hugged each other tightly.

One of the assassins then entered, freeing Sara from her shackles.

* * *

Oliver and Sara and their friends were escorted outside Nanda Parbat as they considered.

"What happens now?" Oliver wondered.

"I don't know." Sara said.

* * *

Ra's opened the cell in which were Chase, Joe, the Jackals and the Longbow Hunters as Chase smirked, anticipating what he wanted.

"Now… you're going to tell me everything you know about Oliver Queen." Ra's said. "And what were you planning with the virus and the device."

Chase smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	10. Unexpected attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"He offered you to take his place, kid?" Slade asked as they were in the plane.

"He didn't 'offer', he ordered." Sara corrected. "The will of Ra's al Ghul is law in the League and he won't give Ollie a choice. There's a prophecy within the League, who survives the blade of Ra's al Ghul, shall become Ra's al Ghul. Ollie was healed with the waters from the pit but he survived mainly because of his willpower, so that's why Ra's deems him as a worthy successor. And I think you can guess he takes "no" for an answer."

"But what about Chase, Slade's son and the Longbow Hunters?" Helena asked.

"The Longbow Hunters are the League's enemies, I think it's likely that Ra's is going to execute them. As for Joe…" Sara turned to Slade remorsefully. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure Ra's would let him go."

Slade sighed. "He followed in my path."

"You were never a thug for hire." Oliver assured him.

"But I was a killer." Slade said. "He saw me kill all those people back in A.S.I.S., when the Mirakuru took over. I promised him I would stay with him and I broke that promise."

"Don't blame yourself, Slade, it doesn't help." Oliver said. "I know that better than most people."

"You know why I do, kid." Slade sighed.

* * *

**_The Lair, Starling City_**

Diggle, Felicity, Roy and Laurel waited as Oliver, Tommy and Sara returned.

"Hey." Laurel said, hugging them all tightly. "Thank God you're both back."

"Barry told me that the League took you after you killed Merlyn and that Snart and Rory bolted." Felicity said. "What happened?"

Oliver took a breath, explaining everything to them.

"Jesus." Felicity said.

"What makes Ra's think that you'll accept his offer?" Diggle snorted.

"He won't give Ollie a choice." Sara said. "'Ra's al Ghul' is a title in the League, each successor chosen in a duel. There's a prophecy that who survives the blade of Ra's al Ghul, becomes Ra's al Ghul. And I think we all know Ra's will not give Ollie a choice."

"What is he going to do, if you refuse?" Roy asked, dreading the answer though.

"Nothing good to the people that I love, that's for certain." Oliver said.

"We can stop them." Felicity said optimistically.

"Felicity, it's not that simple. The League, they have an army, resources greater than any of us can imagine." Sara pointed out.

"Wait and what happened with Chase and the Longbow Hunters?" Laurel asked.

"They're the enemies of the League. I doubt they would last much longer." Oliver said.

* * *

**_CCPD_**

"Why did Adrian Chase and Malcolm Merlyn want the device?" Captain Singh asked, interrogating Snart, who was in the interrogation room.

"I don't know. Didn't share much with me." Snart said. "All he said was if that I didn't comply, he'd kill my sister."

"Little convenient, for someone, who tried to force a young scientist to create weapons." Singh pointed out.

"He's planning something terrible. That's all I know." Snart said as Singh wondered what was going to happen.

* * *

_**Starling City**_

"Well?" Sara asked as Oliver hung up, while they were on the rooftops of Starling City.

"Snart didn't know much. Just that Chase planned something big in Starling City with the device." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you know Ra's is not going to give you a choice." Sara said.

"He's going to force you to take his place, one way or another." Tommy nodded.

* * *

In a diner, an officer was having a chicken salad at the counter until a man approached him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, Officer…" The man read the officer's nametag. "…Hurst, but there's a guy smoking over there in the corner booth."

The officer sighed. "Wait here, I'll have a word." The officer approached the man, at the corner booth, who was smoking as the officer shook him. "Excuse me, sir, there's no smoking—"

Suddenly, from a duffle bag under the table the man had, went out gas as everyone in the diner coughed out and panicked, starting to gag and cough out blood.

* * *

Outside, Chase, wearing a green hood and a quiver, with a katana and a bow, smirked. "Test is successful." He then notched and fired several arrows into the diner.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

"Yeah?" Felicity answered the call. "What? Oh, my God…" She turned to Oliver. "Oliver, we have a problem."

"What?" Oliver asked, turning to her.

"There's been a biological weapons attack at the Pauli's Diner on Edison's and the witnesses claim that the Arrow is to blame." Felicity said. "Lance is trying to keep the panic to minimum but…"

"Looks like we're public enemies number one again." Sara said.

* * *

_**The Loft**_

Thea and Roy were in the loft, sleeping on the couch with Roy comforting Thea until Red entered, pulling out her wrist gun and firing darts at their necks as Roy and Thea suddenly felt ill as Red left, pulling out her phone.

"I did my part."

"_Excellent. This should give Oliver the necessary incentive._" Chase said, satisfied.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	11. Backed to a corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_The Lair_**

"_We've been forced to issue a warrant for the Arrow for a biological attack, which multiple witnesses have confirmed that the vigilante is responsible for._" Quentin said on TV.

"A biological weapon attack in a diner?" Laurel demanded.

"This was Chase. It has to be." Oliver said, considering that Chase was Claybourne's son.

"I thought that Ra's had him imprisoned with the Longbow Hunters." Diggle said, confused.

"Unless this is Ra's plan." Sara realized. "Like I said, he doesn't take "no" for an answer and he wants to force you to take his place. He must have had Chase and the Longbow Hunters orchestrate the attack and frame you."

"What are we going to do?" Felicity wondered before Oliver's phone rang as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Ollie… I… something… I don't feel so good…_" Thea said weakly.

* * *

_**Later, the Loft**_

Oliver, Tommy, Laurel and Sara burst in to see Roy unconscious on the couch and Thea crawling on the floor, both of them pale as Thea coughed out blood.

"Thea." Oliver neared her and held her in his arms. "Thea." He then saw a dart on the floor and then recognized the symptoms Thea and Roy had. _Tuberculosis._ "Poisoned." Oliver realized.

"Help…" Thea whispered.

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_**

"It was Ra's and Chase. It must be." Oliver said.

"This is his plan. Poisoning them and coercing you into accepting his offer." Sara realized.

"There's gotta be a cure for it. Right?" Laurel asked.

"Dycloseral or maybe something stronger." Oliver nodded.

"I called Ray, filled him in. I didn't tell him your secret, just mine and explained everything to him, Palmer Tech is working on a cure." Felicity said.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

"But they set you up." Laurel said. "Witnesses saw the Arrow poison the diner and the Mayor has ordered an arrest warrant on you. On us."

* * *

_**Starling City**_

"_I will not stand here to watch you hand over my legacy to an outsider._" Nyssa sneered, not believing that Oliver was chosen by the prophecy.

"_Then don't._" Ra's said coldly and indifferently, disgusted that Nyssa had allowed her love for Sara and blind loyalty influence her emotionally as Nyssa glared before walking away as Ra's observed.

Chase then appeared, putting down his hood.

"Well?" Ra's asked.

"I did as you asked. The Arrow is now believed to be a murderer. It won't be long before he becomes an outlaw." Chase smirked and Ra's smiled, satisfied.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

"What are we going to do?" Felicity asked. "Who knows how far is Ra's willing to go to make you say 'Yes'."

Sara's phone rang as she answered the call. "Yes?"

"_Sara… you were right. You were right all along._" Nyssa said.

* * *

_**Magnuson Plaza**_

Diggle was on an opposite rooftop with a sniper rifle, on the watch as Felicity and Black Canary were observing from another position as the Arrow, Canary and Arsenal entered the car park.

"We scooped out every floor and parking garage." Arsenal said. "Nothing."

"North side is clear." Diggle said.

"_Wait, there's movement._" Felicity called out.

"I see them." Laurel said. "Upper level, southwest corner."

* * *

The Arrow, Tommy, Deathstroke, Tatsu, the Huntress and the Canaries were on rooftop, facing Sarab as the Arrow fired an arrow that Sarab caught and dropped it.

"_Kill them all._" Sarab ordered in Arabic as he engaged the Arrow, while the Canaries, and Tommy were fighting the assassins, trading blows with the Canaries attacking and blocking with their batons and Tommy with his sword and bow before the last one standing was Sarab that the Arrow knocked down and aimed an arrow at him.

"Don't do this, Maseo. Please." Tatsu pleaded, with her eyes getting wet.

"Your husband is a memory. I am Sarab." Sarab said indifferently.

Then, Ra's al Ghul entered, applauding as they turned to him. "Clearly, I chose well selecting you as my heir." One of the assassins pulled out his sword as he got up on his feet but Ra's stopped him with a gesture of his hand. "Killing me will only win you the mantle you reject."

"It will stop you." The Arrow growled.

"I have legions who live only to see my will done." Ra's warned. "No, boy. You have but two choices: You either ascend to the calling of Ra's al Ghul or you will spend the rest of your days in a cage."

"You're not gonna take me prisoner." The Arrow glared.

"No, I'm not." Ra's agreed as they heard helicopter rotor above them as cone of light shined on the vigilantes, while Ra's walked away.

"_This is Starling City Police! Put your weapons down and hands up, you are all under arrest!_"

"Get on the ground, now!" The police entered, with Pike in charge, causing for the vigilantes to run towards the edge and jump down and descending with grapnel arrows and grapnel guns as one of the SWAT members fired.

"Hold your fire!" Quentin yelled before he ran towards the edge and saw the vigilantes rappel down to the ground as he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Diggle!" The Arrow yelled as he and Tommy were on the run before they, Slade and the Canaries ran into different directions.

"I got eyes on, the blue is everywhere." Diggle called out. "Warehouse door, west side of the block, you get there you're in the clear, move!"

They ran down the maze of alleys and avoiding the cruisers before on a rooftop, Oliver, Slade and Tommy faced Chase and Joe again.

"How does it feel? To be an outlaw? Scorned and hunted again?" Chase taunted.

"You." Oliver glared. "I should've known you're behind it as well."

"I'm ten steps ahead of you, Oliver and you don't even know what game we're playing yet." Chase laughed.

"We're fast learners." Tommy sneered as he notched an arrow.

"You can kill me but you can't stop this." Chase taunted. "One way or another, everything you touch, dies and everyone you care about, will suffer, as a price for your sins. Like your best friend, like Sara, like Shado, your parents, all because of you. If you kill me, you'll only be killing yourself."

Oliver's blood ran cold as he realized that Chase told him the same words Gregor had told him in Russia before Oliver put him down.

"In that case… there's only one thing left that I can do." Oliver said as Tommy turned to him in surprise as Oliver dropped his bow and shot Tommy a look that Tommy had seen multiple times. Tommy nodded, trusting Oliver.

Tommy gave almost an imperceptive nod of his head as Oliver was on his knees.

"Tell Ra's… that I accept his offer." Oliver said, much to Chase's surprise, although he smirked, glad that he had Oliver where he wanted him.

* * *

**I guess you didn't expect that, huh?**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	12. Ascension

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_The Lair_**

"You did _what_?!" Felicity exclaimed as everyone stared at him in shock.

"It was the only way to stop this." Oliver said.

"But… what about… we could've…" Felicity stammered, trying to think of any other idea.

"There wasn't any other way." Sara said. "I told you, Ra's does not take 'no' for an answer. He would've hunted us all down, if he had to in order to persuade Ollie to accept his offer."

"Of all the stupid ideas, kid, I must say, this might be the biggest you've had." Slade drawled as everyone shot him a look, not that it affected Slade.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Tommy said.

"But he's got Chase, the Longbow Hunters, Slade's son and god knows what other men. You can't expect that they won't try to kill you." Diggle said.

"He's right." Sara said.

"I have to do this, to protect you." Oliver said before turning to Felicity. "What about Roy and Thea?"

"Ray's still working on the cure." Felicity said. "As soon as he's finished, I'll let you know."

"Do you… do you really have to?" Laurel asked, perhaps in vain hope. "Do you really have to go?"

"There is no other way, Laurel." Oliver said as she and Sara could get her eyes wet as Laurel and Oliver hugged each other, countless unsaid words exchanged between them as Laurel took a breath.

"Ollie, I know that I'm not the love of your life but you'll always be the love of mine." Laurel said.

"I… I don't know what to say, man." Diggle sighed as he neared Oliver.

"I do." Oliver said. "John, you're the best man I've ever known. Whatever happens, you're my brother." They hugged each other before Oliver turned to Tommy. "And so are you, Tommy. I just… I wish…"

"Me too." Tommy said. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us."

They embraced each other. "No matter where we are, we'll be there for each other."

Oliver then turned to Slade, shaking hands. "Take care, kid. And hope you'll look after Joe."

Oliver nodded.

Helena and Tatsu couldn't say anything, all they did was hugging Oliver in companion-like embrace, countless words exchanged between them.

Felicity neared Oliver, wanting to speak up but her emotions had betrayed her as she cried hysterically into Oliver's shoulder, sobbing. "Don't go. Don't go, please! You can't! Not to us, please! There… there has to be another way!"

Oliver hugged Felicity and patted her on her back. "I wish there was. But there isn't."

"I'm sorry for everything but please, don't go!" Felicity begged. "What about us?! What about Thea?! Roy?! Please, stay here at least for them!"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Oliver said honestly. "I'm sorry for everything too. Whatever happens, I hope you'll hold on."

* * *

_**Later, Palmer Tech**_

Felicity entered Ray's laboratory.

"OK, the vaccine should be finished, all I need is…" Ray stopped upon seeing how upset his girlfriend was. "Hey, Felicity, is everything—"

Felicity broke down in tears and hugged him tightly. Ray wasn't sure what happened and it obviously wasn't the time to ask, so all he could do was hug her and give her whatever little comfort he could.

* * *

**_SCPD_**

"I know, we haven't found the Arrow yet but I promise you, we'll bring him to justice, Miss Mayor." Quentin said as he sighed in frustration and hung up. "What the hell have you gotten me into?" He then saw Laurel and Sara enter, clearly upset. "Hey. Girls. Is everything alright?" Quentin got up, nearing them and neither of the sisters said anything as they hugged Quentin, sobbing into his shoulders as Quentin immediately realized something bad must have happened and he did the only thing he could at the moment, hugging his daughters and providing them whatever little comfort he could.

* * *

**_Starling City_**

The Huntress shot down a thug as he ran down the alley.

"Please, Helena, don't do this. I'll give you whatever you want." The thug begged as Helena aimed her crossbow at his chest.

"What I want… you can't give me." Helena said, her voice full of pain as she fired.

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_**

As soon as Roy and Thea came to, they looked around, confused, seeing that they were on stretchers in a hospital room.

"Where… where are we?" Roy wondered.

"What happened?" Thea asked.

Then they turned to see Felicity, Diggle and Laurel, and seeing the looks on their faces, they realized something bad happened.

"Is everything OK, guys?" Roy asked, confused.

* * *

_**Nanda Parbat**_

Oliver undid his shirt and stepped onto a platform, holding two ropes.

"The word 'assassin' has fallen victim to many abuses of language." Ra's said as he circled around Oliver. "Its real meaning hidden behind sediment of lies and falsehoods. In truth, 'assassin' comes from 'hashishiyya', which means, 'Those, who stand apart from society.'" Ra's servant lighted the brander as she handed it to Ra's. "Now, every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new and it is a cleansing only achieved by fire."

Ra's branded a symbol of arrowhead on Oliver's back as he groaned in pain. "Embrace the pain, for it is your soul finally being unburdened." Oliver put on the League armor, hood and mask as he picked the League's compound bow and quiver with arrows. "Oliver Queen is dead, eventually to be reborn as Ra's al Ghul. But for now, only the Arrow, Al Sah-him shall remain. Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon."

Chase smirked, satisfied that Oliver has embraced his inner darkness.

* * *

_**Later, Middle East**_

After weeks of training with Ra's in swordfight, Oliver, now apparently accepting his mantle as Al Sah-him, walked down the ruins in the middle of the desert with Ra's al Ghul.

"I have not been to this place since I pledged myself to the League." Ra's said.

"What happened here?" Al Sah-him asked.

"When I joined the League, I was conscripted with another man. Damien Darhk. We would become the prized agents of Ra's al Ghul." Ra's explained. "We were his horsemen and he molded us into warriors the likes the world had never seen. We were as brothers."

"What happened to him?" Al Sah-him asked.

"He believed himself to be worthy of becoming Heir to the Demon but I was the one chosen." Ra's replied.

"So, you had to kill him." Al Sah-him realized.

"Yes." Ra's nodded. "But you see, I hesitated and with that hesitation, he found an opportunity to escape, taking with him his loyalists and water from the Lazarus pit. And he has vexed me ever since, and you and Miss Lance."

"I don't follow." Al Sah-him said, confused.

Ra's and Al Sah-him kept walking down the wasteland. "Damien continues the ways of the League but through his own organization filled with a hive of agents devoted to his own agenda. Last year he tried to purchase Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake generator, he gave Gholem Qadir safe haven to Markovia and he hired Mark Shaw to steal a secret file from A.R.G.U.S."

Ra's had Al Sah-him's full interest as he turned to him. "This was all the work of one man?"

Ra's nodded. "The list goes on. Many lives have been lost, others endangered and all because I was slow to swing a vengeful sword and I will not have my heir haunted by the same mistake." He turned to Al Sah-him.

"What is it you wish me to do?" Al Sah-him asked.

"There is a rival, who claims to be Heir to the Demon and you must eliminate this threat from your reign. And you must do so without mercy." Ra's instructed.

* * *

Al Sah-him walked down the desert as Chase waited for him.

"How does it feel, Oliver? That you finally see who you really are? A killer. A monster." Chase said.

"Oliver Queen is dead. I am Al Sah-him. Wareeth al Ghul. Heir to the Demon." Al Sah-him said, unnerved by Chase, who just smirked in satisfaction. "And show me this disrespect again, I will kill you."

Chase just chuckled in amusement in satisfaction as Al Sah-him passed by him.

* * *

"The Romans call it '_vostatio_'." Ra's said as he showed Al Sah-him the vial with the virus before putting it into the box as he turned to Al Sah-him again. "The systemic destruction of a land to ensure its subjugation. And what they found was that immolation left a blank slate to build anew. Until you have destroyed your home and severed all ties from your old life can you begin anew. I did not foresee the day that Maseo Yamashiro appeared at my door." He passed by Al Sah-him towards Sarab. "You had the courage to demand an audience with me. And those who do, usually offer money and treasure in exchange for my favor but you gave me the Alpha and Omega."

Oliver's mask shattered for a moment before he got ahold of himself.

"Mr. Chase has told me that the Cloudburst device is ready. It will be ready tomorrow, as you've commanded." Sarab said as Oliver turned around to face Ra's.

"You will ascend as Ra's al Ghul and then you will fly to Starling City with Mr. Chase and the Longbow Hunters, carrying the death itself.

Al Sah-him nodded.

* * *

Al Sah-him went to the outer limits of Nanda Parbat to be sure he was not followed as a woman in black hood snuck up on him. He turned around and aimed the sword at her throat.

"Impressive form." The woman smirked. "But you lack elegance."

Oliver sheathed his sword. "We're out of time, Talia. Things are worse than we thought."

"Sister…" Nyssa hissed as she was obviously following Oliver, glaring at Talia.

"Hello, sister. Perhaps now your eyes have been opened." Talia said.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	13. Uncovering

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Tomorrow?" Talia inquired.

"Using the Cloudburst device and a plane." Oliver said, while they were at the fireplace with Nyssa.

"Apparently father is catching up with the modern world, so to speak." Nyssa said. "And quite frankly, you're the last person I'd expect to conspire against our father." She shot Talia a glare, not that Talia was affected.

"Father never would have passed a mantle to either of us, sister, I warned you. He is too… traditional." Talia said. "You should have forged your own path, just like I have. But now we have a way to claim what can be rightfully one of ours. But I had thought that your ascension to Ra's would take months."

"We can't do this on our own, Talia." Oliver pleaded.

"I'm not certain they will listen to me." Talia admitted.

"They'll listen to Sara and Tatsu." Oliver pointed out.

* * *

As Sarab and Chase neared Al Sah-him, they saw him fence with Nyssa before they stopped upon seeing Sarab and Chase.

Sarab reached for his sword as Chase did the same, while Al Sah-him raised his hand, stopping them as Nyssa "glared" at Al Sah-him.

"This is not over yet. I swear, I am going to claim what is rightfully mine." Nyssa sneered.

"I have been chosen as the heir by the prophecy." Al Sah-him said coldly.

"How sweet. How about you do what you should? Be his servant on her knees." Chase taunted before Nyssa neared him, glaring.

"Speak to me like that, ever again, and I will cut your tongue out." Nyssa said as Chase just smiled, amused.

* * *

_**Palmer Tech**_

Ray woke up in his bed as he turned his head to see Felicity sitting on bed, staring and tears in her eyes.

"Felicity." Ray said. "Are you alright?"

Felicity sighed. "Honestly, no."

"You've been having a hard time lately. Is it about Oliver?" Ray asked as Felicity widened her eyes, turning to him.

"How did you—"

"I suspected since Chase and Merlyn and their cronies broke in here. And I used a facial recognition program from the surveillance footage here. I know everything." Ray said. "Talk to me. What happened to Oliver?"

Felicity took a breath. "Well… few months ago, this group called the League of Assassins…"

* * *

_**Laurel's apartment**_

"Are you alright?" Laurel asked as Sara stared at the wall.

"I guess I'm just… waiting." Sara said.

"Waiting for what?" Laurel asked.

"I don't believe that he's gone. He will find a way back." Sara said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Laurel admitted as she sat down.

"I can't afford _not_ to believe it. Not after everything we've been through." Sara said before her phone rang as she looked at the text in it before looking at Laurel again. "Look, Laurel, there's something I haven't told you until now. I was… kind of waiting for the right time."

"What is it?" Laurel asked as Sara took a breath.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Wait, so him joining the League was a charade this whole time? Why didn't you tell us?" Felicity demanded, glaring at Sara.

"Because it had to be convincing enough." Sara said coolly. "Besides, you are not exactly in a position to judge Ollie for keeping secrets, when you didn't tell him about what was Ray doing or you lying to Dad about me."

Felicity and Laurel blushed and winced, glancing away in shame, knowing Sara had a point.

"Well, an elaborate plan from the kid, I will admit." Slade said. "But what are we going to do now?"

"We need to be ready." Sara said. "They have Cloudburst device and the Alpha/Omega and possibly Claybourne's virus as well."

"Is there a cure for it?" Diggle asked.

"Ray has already finished it, he's preparing mass production." Felicity said as she pulled out a box of syringes and a cylinder with blue liquid in it. "Also, if we can find Cloudburst and put this in, it should neutralize the virus."

"OK, we need to be on a lookout, Felicity, see if you can find where the Cloudburst is." Tommy ordered as Felicity neared the computer.

* * *

_**Starling City**_

Al Sah-him opened his eyes as the plane was flying in the air.

"You were asleep." Ra's said.

"I was dreaming." Al Sah-him said.

"Ibn Sirin once wrote there are three types of dreams. There are ones about truth, there are ones about desire and there are ones about temptation. What did you dream of?" Ra's asked.

"Rebirth as Ra's al Ghul." Al Sah-him replied as Chase smiled in satisfaction, while Nyssa glared.

"There is no greater burden than the one you're about to take on. The annihilation of one's home." Ra's said as Al Sah-him turned to him.

"It is necessary to complete my ascension." Al Sah-him said.

"And I will be there to steady your hand, when the time comes." Ra's said.

"I appreciate your assistance." Al Sah-him said.

"Soon, you will wear this." Ra's showed him the Ring of the Demon as Nyssa glared, as a part of the act. "And you will command a multitude and I shall call you Ra's."

Suddenly, the plane shook as the lights flickered.

"Something's not right." Chase realized.

* * *

**_The Lair_**

"I have the energy signature of the Cloudburst." Felicity said. "It's in Velox Avenue. But according to municipal CCTV in the area, there are a lot of the League's assassins."

"Ra's is keeping an eye on it." Sara said.

"With the Longbow Hunters and my son, we need to be careful." Slade pointed out.

"And one hell of a backup." Laurel added as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Daddy, I know you're angry at me but I need your help. Please. It's important."

* * *

_**Starling City**_

The alarm in the plane bleeped as Ra's turned to the pilot. "What's happening?"

"Two engines are down. We're trying to compensate but they've been tampered with." The pilot said.

"Sabotage." Chase realized as the pilot nodded before Chase and Ra's turned to Nyssa.

"You!" Ra's yelled and neared her as Nyssa got up and Ra's neared the blade to her throat. "This is all your doing."

"Don't! Nyssa had nothing to do with this." Oliver said as he got up.

"You were delivered by the prophecy. You are my heir. Your name is Al Sah-him and you are Wareeth al Ghul!" Ra's yelled.

"My name is Oliver Queen!" Oliver snarled as he drew his sword.

"Not for long." Chase sneered as he pulled out his sword, while Oliver threw a sword to Nyssa, who caught it. Nyssa engaged the assassins and Chase, while Ra's aimed his sword at Oliver.

"I handed you my crusade! My holy mission!" Ra's yelled.

"I already have one!" Oliver shouted as the tremors made Ra's stagger. Oliver slammed Ra's to the wall as they traded blows as Nyssa was fighting Chase and the assassins before Ra's pulled a lever as the cargo door opened. Ra's forced Oliver on his knees before Oliver pushed him back.

Realizing they were in a disadvantage, Chase grabbed a parachute and the canister with the virus and jumped out, while Nyssa finished off the last of the assassins. Ra's knocked Oliver down before grabbing a parachute. Ra's dodged as Nyssa attacked him and hit her in the abdomen as she fell down before Ra's neared the cargo door.

"You survive this and I will come for you again and again until your end of days! But first, your city will perish!" Ra's jumped out as Nyssa and Oliver stared before running towards the cockpit as Oliver knocked out another assassin.

Oliver and Nyssa sat down, strapping themselves.

"Stay strapped and do exactly as I say." Oliver said as they took control. "Alright, we've lost hydraulics. Is there a red lever by your right leg?"

"Yes!" Nyssa said.

"OK, on my go, you'll pull it up, you'll turn it clockwise, push it back down. You understand?" Oliver said.

"Yes." Nyssa nodded.

"3… 2… 1… now!" Oliver yelled.

Nyssa pulled the lever and turned it clockwise.

"Now back down!" Oliver ordered, while steadying the plane as it was falling to the ground. "This is gonna hurt!"

The plane crash-landed.

* * *

In the streets, SCPD was in a gunfight with the Jackals as the assassins fired arrows and Red fired darts. Five cops spasmed as foam formed in their mouths as they fell down, dying painfully from the poison.

Bear bashed his shield at two of the cops, impaling one of them on the spike in the center of the shield before knocking him down and stepping on his neck, crushing his windpipe.

Joe, now wearing his own version of Deathstroke suit and using Silencer's muting device, rushed at the cops from behind, cutting some of them down. As soon as they realized what was going on, they whirled around, firing at Joe, who used his plated arm to shield his face, kicking one of the cops down before cutting two of them across their chests and shooting three more cops with his gun.

Suddenly, Arsenal, Thea in red hoodie, wearing a quiver and holding a bow, Black Canary, the Canary, the Huntress, Deathstroke, Diggle and Tatsu appeared, engaging them. A lightning bolt passed by them, knocking down the Jackals, while above flew up Atom, firing at them as the Jackals and the assassins were sent flying away.

Arsenal, Huntress and Thea shot down some Jackals, while Diggle hit Nylander in the face and slammed him against the hood of a car, knocking him out. Black Canary engaged an assassin but he hit her in the face, knocking her down. Before he could finish her off, Nyssa and Talia appeared, shooting down the remaining assassins.

"We'll take care of this. End this, go! Go!" Nyssa ordered as Oliver, Talia and Tommy rushed down the streets, with Tommy wearing the Arrow's suit.

Sara and Nyssa dodged as Bear attacked with his shield before Nyssa scratched him across his chest. Sara and Nyssa jumped back as the blade on his shield scratched her arm and Sara rolled down and hit him in the leg as Bear knelt down. Before either of the ladies could land another blow, Bear bashed them with his shield, knocking them away.

Sarab and Tatsu fenced with their swords as they were in a stalemate.

"Surrender now, and you might live." Sarab said.

"I won't. I can't let you do this, Maseo. Please." Tatsu begged, tears filling her eyes.

"Maseo is a memory." Sarab said as they clashed their blades. Tatsu dodged as Sarab attacked. They appeared to be evenly matched until Sarab knocked her down. "Tell Akio that I will love him."

He was about to deliver a killing blow, when Tatsu spun around and stabbed Sarab in the chest as Sarab gasped in shock and froze. Tatsu pulled her sword away, tears filling her eyes. "Tell him yourself."

Maseo staggered on his feet before falling down, while Tatsu held him in her arms, sobbing. "Thank you… for… releasing me… from my… prison."

Tatsu hugged Maseo, singing a lullaby she used to sing to their son in Japanese as life ebbed away from her husband in her arms.

Slade and Joe were clashing with their blades as Joe glared.

"How could you forgive Oliver Queen after what he did to you?" Joe demanded.

"Because he forgave me for far worse! Sins that I have to carry to the grave! A curse I didn't want to pass onto you!" Slade pushed Joe back. "All of this anger and resentment, it's time to bring it to an end, son!"

"No, this is just a beginning!" Joe said as they clashed with their swords again.

Slade dodged Joe's strike as they were clashing with their swords again. Joe blocked and dodged as he and Slade continued to exchange strikes. Slade blocked Joe's attacks with his sword before using his arm, attempting to shove Joe back but Joe managed to push Slade back as he realized that his father was holding back, which only infuriated Joe.

"You used to be ruthless! What happened?!" Joe demanded.

"What you saw, was the Mirakuru." Slade grunted.

"Stop lying!" Joe roared, pushing Slade back. "I saw you kill before the Mirakuru!" He rushed at Slade but Slade grabbed Joe by his arm, flipping him over his back as Joe hit the ground, grunting as he tried to get up before Slade neared the blade to his son's throat. "Milford Sound." Joe said and Slade paled, realizing what Joe had seen. "That little father/son trip. The one you promised would be all about you and me. I saw what you did to that Chinese spy."

"I was on a mission for A.S.I.S." Slade explained.

"Here's something you don't know. Something mother never told you. I have a brother. His name is Grant. Mother didn't want him in this world." Slade looked shocked at the news as Joe used that to get up on his feet. "But me, I'm my father's son. I made my first kill six months after our camping trip and I slit his throat. Just like you did!" He slugged Slade in his face as he fell down. "I wanted to be exactly like my father! Like Deathstroke!"

As Slade's vision cleared, while he was on his knees, Slade stared at his son, seeing the fury and ruthlessness in his eyes, realizing what his son had become due to Slade's actions, unintentionally pushing him down this path because of Mirakuru.

Slade put his sword to Joe's feet in an attempt to reason with him, not wanting to continue to fight. "I am not Deathstroke anymore."

Joe seemed to be on verge of tears as Slade hoped he had finally reached his son.

"Then you're not my father anymore." Joe said as Slade's heart shattered. "You're just in my way!"

Joe was about to deliver a killing blow, when suddenly, Black Canary hit him in the head from behind with her nightstick, knocking him out.

"You OK?" Laurel asked.

"He's gone…" Slade whispered.

"I only knocked him out. Your son is going to be alright." Laurel assured him, not understanding.

"My boy is gone…" Slade murmured as his eye was getting wet.

Laurel knelt down, trying to assure Slade. Unknowing to them, Red was sneaking up on them, aiming her wrist gun at them but she didn't notice Arsenal near her, who shot her from behind as she fell down, dead.

Sara and Nyssa got up as they and Bear engaged each other again. Sara and Nyssa dodged before Bear could slice them with the blade from his shield and Sara kicked him in the abdomen as Bear staggered back. Nyssa rolled down, dodging as Bear attacked with his shield and sliced him in the legs as Bear fell to his knees. Sara disarmed him of his shield before he could recover before Nyssa swung her sword and blood spattered across her face as Bear's head rolled down on the ground and body toppled a moment later.

"I've almost forgotten how well we work together." Sara said.

"I haven't." Nyssa said.

"That's the last of them?" Laurel asked.

"For now." Nyssa nodded.

"What about Chase and your father?" Diggle pointed out.

"We can only hope Tommy and Ollie will stop them." Laurel said.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed the fight scenes, group fight scenes can be a bit tricky.**

**Next chapter, the final fight between Oliver, Tommy, Talia, Ra's and Chase and then the ending of the story. And I am considering writing a sequel but at the moment, I haven't made up my mind fully.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	14. Facing the Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

In the middle of the plaza was a metal cylinder on a stand with a computer counting down.

"Soon enough, the whole city will be covered in disease and Oliver Queen will live long enough to see my father's legacy kill everyone in the city he loves so much." Chase smirked as Ra's seemed intrigued by him.

"I must say, for a man trained by our sworn enemies and Al Sa-her, you still lack grace. Would you consider—"

"No. All I want, is to see him suffer." Chase said.

"I suppose that's fair." Ra's said.

"Shut it down. Now!" Oliver said.

"Never." Chase said.

"The last thing you will see before you die, will be watching your beloved city covered in disease and death." Ra's promised as he pulled out his sword. "You would defy me, daughter?" He looked at Talia in disappointment.

"You have cast me out long ago. And you made it clear you would never let me or sister take over your mantle. I had to forge my own path." Talia said.

"Then your path ends here." Ra's said as they both pulled out their swords. "You cannot expect to defeat me."

"Not alone, I can't." Talia sneered.

Tommy rushed at Chase, while Oliver and Talia engaged Ra's.

Oliver's, Talia's and Ra's blades clashed, sparks flying.

"Even if you were two, you're still barely a match for me." Ra's sneered as their swords were in a stalemate.

Ra's swung his sword as Oliver and Talia jumped back. Talia dodged as Ra's attempted to decapitate her and cut some of her hair. Ra's blocked as Oliver attacked with his sword and retreated.

Oliver landed a punch at Ra's face as Ra's stumbled but Ra's rolled down to avoid Oliver's strike and kicked him in the back as Oliver fell down. Talia attacked again as Ra's dodged and kicked her in the legs as she knelt down.

Before he could cut her head off, Oliver blocked with his sword. "Not today!" Oliver snarled.

Tommy blocked Chase's sword with his own and kicked him in the chest as Chase fell down but he rolled back and quickly regained his footing. Chase spun around with his sword as their weapons crossed in deadlock.

Tommy threw away their swords and they then engaged in hand-to-hand fight. Chase landed a kick to Tommy's stomach as he stumbled back. Tommy dodged as Chase threw a punch and grabbed him by his arm, throwing him down. Chase kicked Tommy in the face as he staggered, while he got back up on his feet.

Oliver pushed Ra's back, going into offensive as Ra's blocked Oliver's strikes before pinning him to the railing, trying to push him to the abyss below them. "Something has changed in you, boy. Your will to live burns brighter and yet you reject my offer of eternal life."

"What you were offering, wasn't living!" Oliver sneered, pushing Ra's back. Ra's blocked Oliver's strike before knocking him down.

Talia attacked Ra's, who dodged. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?"

"If you will not allow me or sister to become your heir, I will do whatever it takes to take away from you what you have no right to have!" Talia sneered. Their blades clashed again, sparks flying before Ra's slashed her in the hip as she fell down.

Chase and Tommy continued to exchange blows. Tommy hit Chase in the face and kicked him back. Chase dodged before he could land another punch and grabbed Tommy's arm, hitting him on the throat as Tommy choked out. Chase grabbed Tommy by his shirt and forced him to the edge, about to throw him down but Tommy freed herself from Chase's grip and tackled him to the ground before they both got up on their feet.

"You are both monsters. Killing me will only prove that." Chase sneered.

"There are two monsters here but it's not me and Ollie!" Tommy said.

Tommy rushed at Chase as Chase attempted to kick him but Tommy dodged and knocked Chase down. They picked their swords again as their blades clashed once more.

Tommy feigned right and as Chase was about to block, Tommy suddenly whirled around, kicking Chase in the chest as he stumbled back. As Chase rushed at Tommy, Tommy dodged and swung his sword and Chase screamed as he fell to his knees, while his severed hand with his sword fell down as Chase smirked, satisfied.

"Go ahead. Do it." Chase urged. "Kill me… and you'll only prove that you're monsters."

"You planned to kill thousands of innocent just to prove a point. We've killed dozens of men, only who have left us no choice because they wanted to hurt good people. We are no monsters." Tommy said and the smile was wiped off Chase's face before Tommy swung his sword and Chase's head rolled down on the ground as body toppled, blood seeping from his neck.

Oliver blocked Ra's sword before he could finish Talia off. As they clashed again, Ra's swung his sword, breaking Oliver's blade as he kicked Oliver, forcing him on his knees.

"Unlike you, thousands of honorable more men will mourn my death when I leave this Earth." Ra's said as Oliver glanced at Talia, who nodded.

"No." Oliver said, turning to Ra's again. As Ra's was about to deliver the killing blow, Oliver grabbed the blade and hit Ra's in the throat, just like what Ra's did to Oliver in their duel on the mountain.

Talia then rushed at him and took Ra's sword and stabbed him in the hip before driving the sword through his chest as Ra's fell on his knees. "They will kneel before the next Ra's al Ghul."

Oliver then said in Arabic the same prayer Ra's had told him. "_Forgive and have mercy upon him. Excuse him and pardon him. Make honorable his reception, Protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the Fire._"

Ra's smiled proudly, blood filling his mouth as he smiled proudly at Oliver. "I knew I chose well with you, boy." He then fell down, dead.

Oliver pulled out the ring of the Demon as he handed it to Talia. "As we agreed."

"As we agreed." Talia nodded.

"Talia. Don't make me regret this. Or I'm coming for you next." Oliver said as Tommy neared them, seeing Ra's dead.

"I wasn't sure we could do it." Tommy admitted before turning to the machine as it kept on beeping. "Uh-oh. We should hurry."

Oliver put the cylinder with the cure into the slot in the device as the red liquid turned green.

"It's going to explode! Run!" Oliver yelled as they jumped off the ledge and a bolt of lightning caught Oliver.

Into the sky flew a missile that exploded into a giant cloud, covering the whole city. If it had been the virus, everyone would have died but Ray's antidote had managed to neutralize the chemicals.

As they were freefalling, Atom flew, catching Tommy as they landed on the ground, while the Flash and Oliver neared them.

"Awful close." The Flash said.

"Thanks." Oliver breathed out.

"Where's Talia?" Sara wondered.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"The other woman who was with us." Sara said.

"We didn't see anyone." Barry said as Oliver and Sara realized that she had escaped, wondering if she had another agenda in mind.

"Thanks, guys. Really." Oliver said.

"What are partners for?" Ray quipped.

"Well, now you owe me one, Ollie." Barry said. "As a matter of fact, I might need that favor now."

"What do you need, Barry?" Oliver asked.

* * *

_**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**_

"Ever the hero, huh, Barry?" Eobard Thawne, in disguise as Harrison Wells, challenged, facing Barry outside S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You've hurt enough people." Barry said.

"I know. You see me as the villain, but, Barry, if you were to look back, look back carefully at everything I've done, every wheel I have set in motion, you would realize I have only done what I had to do." Thawne countered. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"And the particle accelerator? How does that fit into your grand plan?" Barry demanded.

"Well, why don't you go inside and let me show you?" Thawne offered.

"You know, I just learned the hard way not to trust the bad guy." Barry said bitterly from what Chase and his men did to Ray.

"And yet, I've shown you, time and time again, you can't beat me, Barry." Thawne said before Ronnie, also known as Firestorm, flew down with Atom and from above descended Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Roy.

"Mr. Queen. Miss Lances. Mr. Harper. Mr. Palmer. Welcome." Thawne greeted.

"Hope we're not too late." Oliver said.

"You're just in time." Barry smirked. "I don't care how fast you are, you can't fight all of us at the same time."

"Oh, I can't?" Thawne said smugly. "Trust me. This… this is gonna be fun." Thawne pulled out his ring, putting on his Reverse-Flash suit as Barry put on his mask, Oliver and Roy notched their arrows, Laurel and Sara prepared their batons and Ray charged his blasters, while Ronnie flamed on.

Thawne rushed at them as they engaged in their fierce fight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fight with Ra's and Chase.**

**Originally I planned to add Samantha and William, with Chase using them as his last ace in the hole but with how much has been going on, I could not fit it here, so instead, I decided to add the fight with Thawne from _The Flash _1x22, hope you will enjoy it.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	15. Facing the Reverse-Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver and Roy had their arrows aimed, while Ray had his blasters ready and Laurel and Sara were readying their batons as all they saw was a circle of lightning.

"How the hell do we know which one is which?" Sara demanded.

"I can't get a clear shot, it's hard to tell." Ray said.

"Red and yellow, I guess." Laurel shrugged.

"Move, Barry." Oliver ordered, him, Roy and Ray trying to get a clear shot as Ronnie prepared his flames. "Barry, move!"

Thawne pinned Barry to nearby fence as Ronnie and Ray flew up. Thawne threw Barry against the S.T.A.R. Labs sign as glass shattered and Oliver and Roy fired, getting Thawne in the leg with two arrows before Ronnie fired a fireball in front of Thawne as Thawne staggered.

"Come on!" Ronnie yelled as he and Ray flew towards Thawne but Thawne spun his arm around, creating a cyclone, sending them both flying away.

Thawne pulled the arrow out of his leg as he realized he was losing his speed.

"Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer. They're delivering a high frequency pulse that's disabling your speed." Oliver said.

"There's no outrunning us this time." Sara quipped as Thawne smirked.

Thawne rushed at Oliver, dodging as Oliver swung his bow. Oliver aimed for Thawne's leg but Thawne dodged before Roy fired an arrow. Thawne dodged again as Laurel hit him in the face with her baton and Sara hit him in the stomach with her staff. Thawne blocked as Laurel attacked with her baton and Sara attacked with her staff before Oliver whacked him in the face with his bow as Thawne fell down against the roadblocks stands that collapsed.

* * *

Ronnie and Ray had hit a building and were falling down before Barry caught them both and panted out as they laid down, tired before Barry sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Thawne got up on his feet, picking a rebar and blocking as Sara and Laurel attacked. Thawne hit Laurel in the chest and knocked her down and blocking Sara's staff. Sara swung her staff again but Thawne blocked again before hitting her in the chest and in the face as she staggered. Roy grabbed Thawne and threw him down as Thawne was lying on some garbage. Thawne vibrated quickly to phase the nanites out of his body.

As Oliver and Roy notched arrows, Thawne had recovered his speed and got up, knocking Sara, Laurel and Roy down in superspeed and pinning Oliver to the ground.

"The history books say you live to be 86 years old, Mr. Queen. Well, I guess the history books are wrong." Thawne said, about to phase his hand through Oliver's chest but Barry rushed at Thawne, throwing him towards dumpsters as Thawne rolled down on the ground.

"That's the spirit." Thawne smirked as he got up on his feet, while Barry stared, seeing how insane he was. "You can't stop me, Flash. And you never will."

Thawne sped up on the rooftop of S.T.A.R. Labs as Barry chased him, with then running in circles on the rooftop. Thawne hit Barry in the hip before Barry punched him in the chest. They ran across the rooftop, exchanging blows before they stopped at the edge.

"Now!" Barry yelled as Ray and Ronnie fired blasts in front of Thawne as he fell off the rooftop, crashing on a car. Thawne grunted and panted out, recovering as he got up due to his accelerated healing but another arrow with nanites hit him in the back as Thawne fell down, passing out before Oliver, Roy, Sara, Laurel, Ray, Ronnie and Barry neared the subdued Thawne.

"Thanks, fellas." Barry turned to his allies.

"No problem." Ronnie shrugged.

"Nice haircut." Barry noted, turning to Oliver, noticing he was wearing the League's outfit. "And I see we've abandoned our traditional green."

"Well, it's a temporary solution." Oliver shrugged.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Laurel." Laurel shook her hand with Barry.

"Barry." Barry smiled. "You're Sara's sister, right?"

Laurel nodded.

"Well, I guess we're even now, Barry." Oliver shrugged.

"How about 'You need me, I'll be there; I need you, you'll be there'?" Barry asked.

"I can settle for that." Oliver nodded before Barry turned to Thawne, finally glad he had caught his mother's killer.

"I got you." Barry said, celebrating his victory.

* * *

**Hope you liked the fight with Thawne. The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story. While I am considering the sequel, I have not fully made up my mind.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_Palmer Tech, Starling City_**

"Thank you. Thank you all." Oliver said, meeting with Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Thea, Diggle, Helena, Tatsu, Felicity, Ray, Roy and Nyssa. "We all made it out alive because we worked together. And I thought that this crusade would end only with my death." He turned to Sara and Tommy as everyone looked solemn for a moment. "But even if I had died tonight, it would live on because of you all." He looked around at everyone. "And as we've seen, not even death can keep us apart from each other. Together, we can beat anything." He turned to Thea, who smiled, wearing her own red hood and bow and quiver.

"This city isn't lacking masks." Laurel said.

"Heroes." Oliver corrected. "Which is why I no longer need to be one."

"What are you saying?" Felicity asked, all of them confused.

"Ra's took that identity away from me. Everyone believes the Arrow is a murderer…"

"…who died during the bioweapon attack." Laurel assured Oliver. "I talked to Dad. He's pissed but… he's still willing to help. As far as the world knows, the Arrow was framed and as of last night, is dead."

"And I don't want to be that person anymore." Oliver said, turning to Sara, who was surprised. "You once told me that you have darkness inside you. But I've been in that darkness too. And we've both found our way out. Or do you want to run again because you're afraid you don't deserve us?"

Sara considered. "I've asked myself that a lot in the past few months. And to be honest… I don't want to run anymore. At least not alone."

"You don't have to be." Laurel said as everyone nodded, while Laurel hugged her. "We never should've let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere this time." Sara promised, both sisters in an emotional embrace.

"And maybe this city needs someone better." Oliver said, turning to Tommy, who looked surprised.

"Ollie…" Tommy trailed off.

"You've helped me in the past few weeks because you're my brother." Oliver said. "We've been there for each other, thick and thin. And you always find a way to bounce back, whenever you are on your knees. If anyone can follow suit, it's you."

"Oliver… I don't know." Tommy wondered. "I mean… these past few weeks—"

"It's hard to live with it. But you'll find a way. Just like I did." Oliver said.

"Maybe this is how you'll find your way to light." Laurel pointed out, holding Tommy's hand, old feelings resurfacing as Tommy considered before picking up Oliver's hood.

"Look, you did good, Laurel but you still have a lot of training to do." Sara said as Laurel nodded, knowing Sara had a point. "I think I can teach you a lot in few months."

"There's something else we need to talk about." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Central City**_

"Why are we here?" Laurel asked as she, Oliver and Sara walked down the streets of Central City the following day before Oliver took a breath, shame filling him.

"Look, Laurel… around seven, maybe eight years ago, I cheated on you." Oliver said and Laurel was stunned and then, enraged, while Sara gapped. "It was just one time and I got drunk at one party."

"What happened?" Laurel demanded.

Oliver took a breath. "I think it's best if we do this with her." He approached the house and knocked on the door as a brunette opened and gapped, surprised to see them.

"Oliver? Sara? Laurel? What brings you here?" Samantha asked, surprised.

"Hey, Samantha. It's been a while." Oliver smiled. "I think we've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

_**Starling City**_

"_Few weeks ago, the Arrow died._" Tommy said, while transmitting his announcement in the camera to the city, while wearing his new outfit. "_But what he stood for, didn't. It lived on in heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe that although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be defeated by light, and tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope that The Arrow never was. I am the Green Arrow._"

* * *

**_Himalayas_**

"Clever way to eliminate your father for not giving you the ring." The man with a dragon tattoo on his arm said as Talia was on her knees, meditating in her monastery.

"I admit, I may have underestimated Oliver and Thomas and Sara." Talia smirked.

"Don't think this is over. They may have beaten the Longbow Hunters but I still have powerful allies. When I'm done with your students, I'm coming for you." The man said before walking away as Talia laughed. "You won this game but we'll be playing another game soon enough."

* * *

_**Later, Nanda Parbat**_

"This was your plan all along." Nyssa realized as the assassins were uncertain who to follow, considering that Talia had killed Ra's.

"Our father never would have passed our mantle onto a woman. He has always been stuck in his way." Talia reminded as Nyssa sighed, knowing Talia had a point, finally seeing the truth.

"And yet you would continue furthering his agenda, despite spiting who he was? That he was ashamed of us and renounced us?" Nyssa sneered, disgusted.

"I think we both know we can forge the League into better ways." Talia said. "If you want the mantle, let's settle this honorably. I think we both know we have an unfinished business to settle."

Nyssa smirked. "Like old times." She pulled out her sword as Talia did the same before they rushed at each other.

* * *

_**Lian Yu**_

"You should have killed me." Joe sneered, now locked up in the cell Slade was once.

"I am not a monster anymore, Joe. I hope one day, you'll see reason." Slade said before walking away as Joe glared.

Sometime later, Joe heard gunshots as some mercenaries entered, shooting down the guards and three more men entered. One was a man with light hair, wearing suit and another one was a bald man with a beard and a black tank top and a dragon tattoo on his arm. Another one was a man with short hair and short beard with a knife in his hand, slitting the throat of one of the guards.

"Well, looks like you failed. The Longbow Hunters were not cheap. I must say, I may have made a wrong investment, when I put my money on Merlyn and helping him train Chase." The man in suit said, picking up the surviving guard, who gasped and paled, his skin turning grey as light left his eyes as he fell down, dead, while the man with a dragon tattoo stepped on the throat of another guard, snapping his neck. "I guess you need some work in the hive, work together with the rest, instead of relying on a few. You owe me one."

"As long as I get to kill my father, I'll do whatever you want." Joe smirked.

* * *

**This was Talia's plan, to use Oliver and Sara and claim the title of Ra's, since I know of at least one occassion she tried to double-cross him and I know that most adaptations have her portrayed as obsessively loyal to him but I thought this would work, her manipulating Oliver and Sara so that she could claim Ra's place, since it's obvious in _Arrow_ she left because Ra's never would've allowed her to be her successor.**

**If I recall, in some comic books she asked Bruce for help because of that. Right now I am keeping it open-ended all of it but I think you can guess who were the men visiting Joe in the end.**

**Now, I am not fully sold on the sequel but I am considering it because I have highly enjoyed writing this story but if I decide not to, anyone else can step up for the challenge if they PM me first.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
